


First Crush, Old Enemy

by PenWoman



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Fem!Mikey, Female Mikey, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Genderswap, Mikey is a sister, Other, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 14:25:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15775923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenWoman/pseuds/PenWoman
Summary: TMNT 2K12. Fem!Mikey. Mikey has a huge crush on Chris Bradford ad her great desire is to meet him and become soul mates, but it sure causing her Brothers to be overly protective of her. While Chris is only desire is to destroy the Turtles. This is the remake of "New Friend, Old Enemy" with the twist I made, enjoy





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> "Talking"
> 
> 'Talking in thought'
> 
> "YELLING"
> 
> 'YELLING IN THOUGHT'
> 
> *Flashback*
> 
> Brother and Sister's Love
> 
> I see a brother and sister, sitting over there together, fighting over a toy, they just can't seem to see, their love shining through, with every smile that they bring…by Valerie Dupont.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT 2012, Nickelodeon owns them, but I own this story. Okay, a quick warning our favorite orange bandana Turtle is genderbended in my story because I love him, and most times I wish he was born a chick.

NYC the sleepless city, you can still hear the car's honking, the cats meowing in the night, people chatting and gossiping about everything. Thus, it's a perfectly normal thing in the city that never sleeps.

Well, as normally as it should. In one particular, normal dojo owned by someone who is a very famous celebrity who owned the line of dojos across the globe, he is Martial Art Master with the outstanding strength, speed, and stamina like nothing they've seen. Just by punching the guy once and he is out like a light.

His name is Chris Bradford and he is training to intensify his skill and power. But, little do they know that Chris Bradford is not your average rich guy, he has a dark secret kept from the world. He commands an army of Foot Soldier as well as hire them the best he could find, and Shredder's most loyal henchman.

This Chris person is wearing his heavily coated armor, and an iron helmet. He was sitting on his knees, meditating and performing a hand sign with excellent. He sits perfectly still while four Foot Soldiers are hiding in the shadows, they lie in wait for an opportunity to strike their sitting adversary.

The lonely Foot Soldier sneak close behind his unexpected man in armor with perfect stealth as quiet as a mouse, the crouching man in armor just remain still, and unaware just as the Foot Soldier raises his blade up in the air ready to slash him.

However, the real one who is unaware and unexpected is the Foot Soldier because as soon as his blade made a swish motion to strike, Chris had known that there is an enemy right behind him and he made a counter attack.

He opens his eyes as it glows menacingly white and he grabs the offending steel sword from above his head by using the palm of his hands, but he wasn't done yet. He stood up while lifting the Soldier up, the first hit him using his tough shoulder-blade right on the Solder's chest then strike him with his elbow, and spin kicked the Solider across the floor till his back got to hit against the wall, fell, and out of the count.

But, it's not over yet till another similar Foot Solider appeared from out of nowhere by leaping from his hiding place with his sword pointed down, but the armored man evade the attack by stepping to the side, and the offender's blade jab the floor and got stuck in process and trying to pull it out.

Chris stood and watches the Foot Soldier try to pull his blade out when another Foot Soldier jumped from behind Chris, lock his neck with his other hand held a dagger and about to slit his throat. But Chris is one step ahead of him as he grabs him and flips him over on the floor and swiftly stole his dagger from him, and punches the day out of him. The lonely Foot Solider watched his comrades are down and quickly pull out his blade and attack him. But, he was unfortunate and not fast enough because the armored man already upon him and he spins kick him into unconsciousness.

The armored man looks down at the wimps groaning and moaning looking pathetic, and at the same time bored that none of them prove to be a challenge in his eyes, but he does feel a little satisfaction to see them pitifully whimpering like puppies.

The door slide open alerting Chris from his thought, he turns around to face a Brazilian man with a black afro, blue jeans, a white shirt and a blue dress. He was the one who slides the door open and frowning, but what really got Chris's attention is a man behind the desk, his back facing Chris as he was staring at the window and wearing a familiar armor, steel helmet, and steel gauntlets on his wrists.

Chris bows in one knee in a presence of his great and powerful master, the Shredder.

"Master Shredder!" he said with utmost respect.

The Shredder or once named Oroku Saki is notorious, cruel, and manipulative man who shows no care nor mercy upon his enemies or his disciples for his only purpose in his bitter life is getting his revenge on his arch-enemy, Hamato Yoshi who recently found out a few days ago that he was alive and training his own army of Ninjas.

He must go to any length to kill Yoshi and perish his students once and for good. This is why he came to this dojo to announce his most strong pupil to hunt down Hamato Yoshi and his pupils and kill them on sight.

"I trust that my greatest pupil has used their time wisely," Shredder spoke.

"I have assembled an army of Ninjas," Chris answered readily and raises his head to look up to his Master.

"The Foot Clan awaits your orders," Chris added.

"Excellent! Because I have discovered an old enemy in New York…Hamato Yoshi." Once he said it, Xever throws an old picture to Chris as it glides and landed right before Chris. Chris look at the old photo of his Master when he was young and had his arm rested on once friend/brother who now labeled at him as his enemy. Chris looks up at his Master with a shocked expression.

"Hamato Yoshi alive!"

"And he is training Ninjas of his own," then from behind his metal helmet he is smirking evilly at finally he can get what he desires for so long…to sink his claws right through the flesh of his arch-enemy that ruined his life and stole Tang Shin, the love of his life from him.

"Finally I will finish what I started all those years ago, I want them all wiped out!" he demands it.

"I will not fail you, Master," Chris replied without second thoughts.

"I know!" Shredder knew that his pupil will not fail him nor will he disagree.

"But, to be certain you will work alongside Xever." He said as Xever walks up to Chris while playing with his Butterfly knives twirling with his fingers like a pro. Chris stood up quickly and voice out his protest.

"I don't need any help…especially from this…street rat." He said as he accusingly pointing his finger at Xever.

"Are you sure, rich boy?" Xever taunts him with a taunting smirk. Chris could do nothing but to growl in anger.

"Anytime you want to test me I'll…" he could not finish what he's going to say when Master Shredder interrupts them.

"I'm not interested in your petty rivalry!" he shouts at them to cease their stupid fight. He calms himself before he said.

"Xever is familiar with the dark underbelly of this city. You will work together." It wasn't a suggestion it was a direct order to do exactly what he said, and failure is not an option.

Chris didn't want to work with the street urchin that pisses him of every chance he gets, but Master Shredder's orders are absolute.

"Don't worry, Master Shredder. We will find Yoshi and his disciples and we will destroy them!" he vowed to his Master while Xever scoffed at him, but Chris chose to ignore him and turn to walk away.

He sees one of the Foot Soldier is getting up, and he smashed him back to coma by stomping him like a bug and continues to walk away.

He will find Yoshi's disciples, kill them all to restore his Master's honor and he will do it with an iron fist.  
=============================================================================================================  
Meanwhile…

Yoshi's disciples are enjoying their times as they run, leap, flip, etc. of every rooftop with a great big whoop of joy.

The disciples are no ordinary beings, but they are nothing you have seen in your everyday life. They are what you believe to see are human-sized, talking, armed with weapons, they fight like Ninjas are really Mutant Turtles of New York City.

These four terrapins are siblings by blood and scale while their Father doesn't share the same blood, or scale, or looks but they share a strong bond of loving and unlikeliest of families.

Their Father is a giant mutant Rat who is a powerful Master of Martial Art, learned the true meaning of valor, honor, dignity, and protect to those who are dear to them, and now he is passing his legacy to his three Sons Leonardo the eldest, Raphael the second eldest, and Donatello the third eldest, and his one and only Daughter Michelangela the youngest.

So, here they are, clearly enjoying their freedom of independence to loop like crazy, and simply having fun like any teenagers would do.

Donatello the genius Turtle with a purple bandana wrapped around his eyes see a building before him and probably much far away for any normal people to jump this far, but to Mutant Ninja Turtles it's a piece of cake or better yet a slice of pizza.

"Hey! Check it out." Donnie shout as he jumps as he spins his body three times so perfectly before he skids landed on another roof of the building, showing them with smug satisfaction on his opal face that he showed them he made the best flip.

Michelangela or Mikey for short will show Donnie her best flip like he never seen before. Maddie leaps on the water tank, and jump as she rotates so gracefully and she lands as she rolls twice before she skips to a halt right next to Donnie.

"HA HA!" she chortles as she shows off at her remaining older Brothers while Donnie applauds to her.

Leonardo and Raphael skid to a halt at the edge of the building they look down below before they look at their young Brother and baby Sister. Donnie looks at them with a smirk as he made a hand sign it's your turn while Maddie waits.

"Top that, Turtle chums," Mikey exclaimed.

"Alright, guys." Said, Leonardo, while grinning and took a few steps back ready to launch his own flip that would wow his sibling good.

"Check this out!" then Leo made a flip-flop three times faultlessly, once he reached the edge he rotates across till he reaches the edge of another building and jumps again in sideways then land right next to Donnie.

Mikey was in awe and Donnie is impressed by Leo's leaping stunt and according to his calculation Leo did the best flip ever, but Raph is the only one left if he pulls the perfect somersault then the winner will be determined.

"Cute, kiddies." Said Raph before he cracks his neck left and right.

But Raph did something into more straightforward kind, he jumps over to tackle them. Leo and Donnie scream in surprise while Maddie watch as Raph tackles his Brothers down.

Mikey giggles as Leo and Donnie groan, leave it to Raph to make things turn from brutal into funny. Leo and Donnie pick themselves up while they glare down at Raph, and Donnie spoke up.

"What was that? That wasn't a flip."

"Oops," Raph replied with a joking grin.

However, the Terrapins are unaware that they are being watched by a lonely Foot Soldier hidden in the shadows before he disappears to deliver the news to his Master.

Mikey continues to giggle till she stops and then her sweet baby blue eyes caught something that causes to let her mouth drop to the ground and scream to the sky, causing her Brothers to go tense and draw out their weapons immediately.

"What!? What's wrong?" Leo looks around.

"Is it the Kraang?" said Raph.

"Are you alright?" Donnie shows his concern to his Sister while pointing his Bo Staff threateningly at anything that comes to harm his Brothers and Sister.

"He's here." She squeals while her Brothers thought she's panicking which she is not.

"Who?" Raph is getting irritated and little worried that something or someone is going to attack them that making his Sister very scared. Whoever he or she is or it will be really sorry for making his Sister scream like that and scaring her, nobody and I mean nobody messed with his Sister without giving them a beat down.

"IT'S CHRIS BRADFORD!"

"Huh!?" they weren't expecting that.

"Who?" said Turtle Brothers in unison.

"Chris Bradford!" she is pointing her finger up there and Brothers look up and they immediately groan as they understood what their Sister refers to.

On top of the building, there's a billboard with ma a who Mikey mention his name was Chris Bradford is posing in battle position and announcing that he is here in New York to perform a Martial Arts Expo, and happen to be Mikey's greatest idol and her crush.

"Oh my gosh!? The Chris Bradford is right here in New York! Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh, I so want to see him so badly~" she giggles, squeals, and almost jumping in excitement to finally the man she admires so long. Then she suddenly stops everything and stares dreamily at the man.

"Isn't he dreamy~" she sighs while Leo rolls his eyes, Raph gags, and Donnie shake his head.

"I prefer to barf." Said Raph gruffly, earning disapproval glare from Mikey.

"I mean c'mon, what do you see in this guy?" Raph questions it.

"He happens to be the Martial Art superstar with a chain of dojos across the country and the coolest and most handsome guy on the planet, and look, he's here in town for the expo. I can finally see his ultimate secret Kata, the Death Dragon!" after she finishes explaining she went back to daydream-lovey love at Chris.

Leonardo, Raphael, and Donatello did not care about this Chris guy one bit or his reputation, but they sure as a shell on their backs that they hate Chris to the core.

Ever since they could remember when Mikey first discovered Chris she was head over heels to that bearded human, all she ever talks about is how cool he is, or strong, or good-looking Chris is. It's driving them off their shells cause this is Maddie's first crush…on human no less.

They talked to their Father about Mikey's crush and he needs to talk her out of it, but Master Splinter the wise Rat-Man calmly say it's only natural for a teenage girl to feel this way, in a matter of fact, and it would eventually fade in time. And as time went by Maddie's crush has grown strong still which infuriate them.

"I bet if I go up and meet him in person I could ask him if he can show me his secret Kata, and then he and I would be…" before she can finish that sentence Raph came to her, beak to beak.

"Over my dead body, you won't!"

"Huh?! Why not?" Mikey asked innocently, not fully understand why Raph is angry.

"Because he'll freak the heck out, that's why not."

"You don't know that." She retorted.

"Uh yeah I do, you're a five foot green mutant Turtle, armed with Ninja weapons." He tries to reason with her, but Mikey did not see what's the big deal is.

"Look, once he sees how friendly I am he'll totally like me, and then he…" again she was interrupted when Leo suddenly hushed them.

"Do you hear that?" and they did hear it, there's a noise coming nearby, and the Turtles slowly draw out their weapons as noise is getting close on them.

Leo can sense the intruder's presence as he waits for the moment to strike. Just he senses is in close range and exactly behind him, he twirls to face the enemy…only to find this said the enemy is no more than a guileless cat who mewed in hello.

Leo being completely embarrassed while his Brothers and Sister relaxed, Raph sees his Brother embarrassment start teasing him.

"Don't give up, Leo. You might actually win this fight." He teases, and Leo growls.

The black and white cat ignored two eldest Turtle and strolls toward Mikey and starts to rub its head against her scaly leg.

"Aw, aren't you such a sweetheart." Mikey picks the kitten up on her two large hands and she starts to pet and tickles the kitten as said kitten play with her green fingers.

Mikey loves animals especially cats, and want one to call her own, but she can't do so cause she can't imagine a small-sized kitty would react when it sees an over-sized Rat walking and talking. That's won't be pleasant, though. For the time being, she'll have to enjoy the company of a cute kitty cat she is playing with till her baby blue eyes caught something shiny under the cat's chin.

"Hey, there's collar! Your name is…" it's like the whole world is out to interrupt her of what she says next.

"Mittens!"

"Good guess…wait?! Who said that?" she looks around to see the owner of the voice until she hears it again.

"Mittens, where are you?" she walks to the edge of the building with her brothers following her and they see a human is the one calling his cat.

"I think that her owner!" said Donnie obviously. Mikey suddenly smiles in glee as she about to jump off the building to give the cat back to her rightful owner. Her Brothers catch up with what she was doing and shout to stop her.

"What are you doing!?" Donnie.

"Whoa, stop!" Leo.

"Where are you going?" Raph.

"What? I'm returning Mittens to her owner." She said like it's the most obvious thing to do.

"Have you finally lost your shell?!" said Raph looking at her like she grown a second head.

"Didn't you hear what Raph just said two minutes ago? He'll freak the heck out once he sees you." Donnie tries to see his reason.

"No, he won't. Once he sees me how friendly I am then there is no reason to be afraid." Her intentions are good but still pretty reckless.

"It's still a bad idea, just drop the cat and be on our way." Finally, Leo voices his reason for her, but Mikey is being stubborn.

"Why are you guys are so persistent that we can't be friend with humans? I mean, April is a human and she's our friend." She thought she can use April's name to make her Brothers see her point of view that if they can make befriend one human then how hard can it be to befriend other humans.

"April doesn't count!" said Raph curtly.

"We saved her life she has to like us, and as for the others. A human could never understand us. Heck, we don't even understand you." As harsh as it sounds, she needs to wake up and smell sewage because this is the reality.

"You're not being fair, Raph. Not all human are bad and out to wipe us off the face of the earth." She has no idea that she spoke too soon when, out of the blue, the Mutant Turtles were surrounded by Ninjas.

They were shocked and intrigued that they are real Ninjas right here in a busy city of New York. They all wear black Ninja suits and each of them is armed with swords, spear, arrows and bow, and etc.

"Ninjas in New York! Other than us?!" Donnie exclaimed in surprise while keeping himself tense and alert sensing danger from the Ninjas they appeared.

The Turtles draw out their weapons as Mikey hid the kitten away from harm and draw out her Nunchaku.

They all stood still, not to dare to move an inch except their eyes were watching for any sign of movement. Any slightest of movement will be the first to strike first.

At last, one Ninja strike first by throwing a shuriken at Donatello, but Donnie saw it coming and quickly blocked it using his staff as the shuriken impale to the wooden stick. Donnie saw the damage on his weapon and growl while the army of Ninja charges at them.

Raph first hooks the enemy's sword by his Sai, disconnecting his sword then kicking him in the stomach, one Ninja jump on him, but Raph got him off and then another Ninja charge at him to attack and Raph just kick an offending Ninja hard, resulting to colliding at the other two.

Raph just loves to pound his enemy to the ground, but he sure he doesn't favor when one of them jab his foot made the red bandana Turtle cringe, another one hit him on the stomach by a spear, and then kick Raph right on the side of his face sending him flying.

Maddie quickly kicks the black Ninja as he about to kill her Brother with his sword, and then she swipes her Nunchaku at the other as she protects her Brother from getting hurt.

Donnie is busy blocking his enemy's sword attack with his trusty Bo Staff before he swings his staff right at him. Leonardo, however, seems to have fun fighting against the enemy Ninjas as he blocks, slash, and kicks his enemy with a happy grin.

Then, Leo has his shell against Raph's who he showed up out of the blue as he notices his older Brother's happy demeanor.

"Why are you so happy?!" Raph asked if his Brother gone crazy or something while blocking the enemy's attacks.

"It just it's nice to fight people," Leo replied, still has his smile while blocking the offending enemy at the same time, and continues what he said.

"Instead of robots or aliens or weed monsters." He points out whereas Raph still thinks his Brother is crazy.

Then, out came to play, a large metal masked man, armed with metal spikey shoulder gauntlet, and two on his wrist. He first punches Leo to the wall then he spins kick Raph using his utter strength and brute force easily defeating Leo and Raph in a single strike.

Donnie grows angry that man hurt his Brothers as he charges in to beat the snot out of him. He sees the man draw his fist to punch him, but thanks to his quick-wittiness he uses his Bo Staff to plant it on the floor, and jump over the man to avoid getting hit. Unfortunately, the man was one step ahead of him as he grabbed Donnie's Staff; swing it to hit right on Donnie's side sending him flying across the floor.

Mikey growl at the masked man for what he did to her Brothers, nobody messes with her Brother and gets away with it. She converts her single Nunchaku into Kusarigama and she flings at him. But, the man had the upper hand, and takes hold of the Kusarigama and yank the girl Turtle to him as she yelps in surprise as he grabs her by the belt. They both take a moment to look each other in the eye as Maddie can read pure shock in his eyes for not believing what he sees in his own eyes that such she and her Brother exists.

"What are you?" he asked in whisper and astonishment, but there is a hint of disgust in his voice.

Mikey took the advantage of his shock by jumping backward on his bended knee and pull her enemy, but he is too big and too strong for her to make him fall whereas he tugs back. Leo jump with his Katana drawn out and cut the chain, and stood before the large masked man and his men as Raphael and Donatello stood beside Leonardo and Michelangela.

But, their fight has turn brief when a police siren is coming from below, and they can hear a voice coming from below. The metal masked man growls quietly, but he cannot have him and his men be discovered so they all vamoosed.

"We gotta go now!" Leo ordered quietly as they all put their weapons away and get away from the scenes.

Mikey is about to jump to another building when a cute meow halting her from jumping over, she totally forgot about Mittens who stare at her with her head bend to the side.

She looks down to see a man who she remembers it was the same man who has called his cat's name and he is talking to the police officers. He probably called them when he heard the commotion, she looks back at the cat again and then where her Brothers disappear to as she debating on what to do.

In the alleyway, while the officers and the cat's owner are busy talking that they did not notice a shadow figure is hiding in the shadows was actually Mikey and she is bending to put something on the ground before she disappears. But, one cop saw something moving and told his partner to light his flashlight, as he did so they only found a small black and white kitty with the collar it's wearing. The man let out a gasp when he recognizes his cat.

"Mittens! There you are." He walks up to his cat and scoops her up as she meows happily to reunite her owner again as it purrs.

As the man was relieved to see his cat is okay he went back to talk to the polices while the cat is looking up to see her strange green friend is waving goodbye before she disappears into the night.  
=============================================================================================================  
After they safely returned to their home which happens to be the filthiest place in all of NYC that could make you puke your own stomach out, the sewers.

But, underneath the grime, slime, and all other disgusting substance you don't want to know what it is. Through the stony tunnels of the maze, there's an abandoned subway that no one using it anymore is now a home to a large family of mutants.

A humanoid Rat is a Father of three rowdy Sons and one precious little Daughter he raises and loves them dearly and would give his life to keep them safe.

Leonardo being the leader is in the kitchen had talked to his Sensei about the fight against Ninjas, and how unfair it turns out to be. Splinter sounded confused when he asked and Leo just nervously try to come up with an answer when suddenly Splinter pinned him to the ground and explain to him wisely that he should seek victory, not fairness.

Meanwhile, we see young Hamato Michelangela is checking if anyone in close range is coming nearby before she retreats to her room.

Knowing that no one is coming in or what she is doing in her room that surely will get her into trouble with her Brothers, she can't let them know about it, they must never know.

She silently walks up to where she keeps all her cookbook in the shelf, she glances back to hear if anyone is outside of her room, but her hearing sense detect nothing which safe to assume to proceed. She pulls out one thick cookbook and open in the middle, and right before her in radiant golden glory is the latest issue of one and only Chris Bradford Magazine.

She nearly let out a squeal of joy, but quickly contains herself. She has been waiting for a past month to get her hand on this magazine. She is entirely devoted to him because of he so cool in everything and oh so handsome with his board shoulder, strong build, and…he just so perfect.

"Chris Bradford," she sighs dreamily.

"I would give anything just to be by your side and become soul mates~" she giggles just thinking about it.

She twirls and dances from her heart as she imagines herself dancing with Chris Bradford himself showing his sweet and charming smile, holding her hands as they dance in slow motion with sparkling stars on the background.

Their smiles have reached to their eyes as it shines with an adoration of love if this is heaven than Mikey didn't want to leave Chris's side for as long as she lives. She sees Chris's lips open as he utters a word to her using a gentle/deep tone.

"Michelangela, though we are different our love knows no bound."

"Oh Chris," he hushed her by putting his finger on her lips and speak.

"Don't speak just feel it." Then to Michelangela's joy, Chris is leaning his head to her, puckering his lips attempt to kiss her, and she leans in too to finally have her greatest dream come true. To be kissed for the first time by Chris Bradford.

Their lips are slowly closing in about to make a sealing contact of love. Mikey never knows or when she let eyes closed so just she opens them and right before her eyes are Chris's beautiful face is sealing it with a kiss.

But, her dream has quickly shattered when Chris's head pop like a balloon and an angry Raphael head appear on Chris's body.

"Mikey! Get your green head out of cloud nine." He snarled and Mikey did the only thing in this kind of situation. She screamed in bloody horror as her dream fantasy crush like glass.

Raph was unlucky got close enough to have his poor, invisible green eardrums explode from his Sister's screeching and headache later.

Mikey ceases her screaming and she begins to gasp air and Raph has praised the lord she finally stopped for he thought his ears are going to bleed.

"Are you trying to make me deaf or somethin'? Ah! The ringin'" Raph groan as he holds his head trying to stop the ringing. After Mikey calm down she talks back at Raph.

"What about you?! You almost gave me a heart attack, and furthermore, what are you doing in my room? I told you like a thousand times, Bro. Knock first." She spoke and Raph stares at her like she had grown a second head.

"I did knock but you didn't answer and you were talking to yourself." Then Raph turns his frown into a suspicious frown.

"And if I heard correctly I heard you said Chris Bradford." He hisses just by saying his name.

Mikey cringed, her hot-headed Brother will explode like a volcano if she doesn't come up with a good excuse for that. She thinks and thinks till light bulb appears on top of her head for an idea. Raph saw the light bulb appear out of nowhere on top of her head and he picks it, looks at it, and just throws it away.

"I'm afraid you misheard me, Raph." Said, Mikey, as Raph raise his eyebrow and wait for whatever excuse she comes up with this time.

For as long as Raphael remembers Mikey was and always will be the worst lair that goes down in the history of bad lying. But that won't stop humoring her that's the fun part about it.

"I didn't say Chris Bradford I said Chris Santos!" she lied and grinned for her plan was brilliant.

"Chris Santos? The guy on Chopped, really?"

"Yep that's him, I was daydreaming cause he was such an awesome dude when I saw his best episode. The way he tenderizes his steak made it look like a work of art, and not to mention…"

"Mikey just stop!" Mikey halted curtly by Raph and Raph just message his beak feeling a headache coming on.

"I know your lying and you were daydreaming about that stupid Chris guy!" he snarled.

"He is not stupid!" Mikey snarled back.

"That guy is cool and one day he and I are going to be awesome friends."

'And maybe we'll be boyfriend and girlfriend if he likes me.' She thought dreamily.

"May I mention that he is human as in he's a different race, trust me when I say this, Sis. Chris Bradford will never understand you or us because we're giant, talking mutants." He scowled to make her understand, but what's the use? Mikey is too stubborn to listen to reason.

"What's going on here?" both Raph and Mikey turn to see Leo by the doorway with Donnie looking very worried.

"We heard you yelling all the way to the living room, what is going on here?" Leo being the eldest of his sibling is his job if there's a fight coming on he put an end to it.

"I'll tell ya what's going on, Leo. Missy over here was in cloud nine with Chris Bradford, and still thinking she and Chris can be soul mates."

"Raph!" she wishes he can shut up, Leo and Donnie look at Mikey like she's crazy.

"Mikey," Leo use a quiet tone and carefully explain it to her.

"You got to understand that not all human can be as understanding as April."

"That's why April is a sweet angel from above," said Donnie fantasying April in love-struck state and rudely interrupting Leo.

"Of course, Donnie" Leo sighs.

"Not unless we give them a chance, Leo." Mikey disputed.

"And Chris Bradford will be…" Raph cut her off for he could not take it anymore. He walks up to her face to face and in heated anger.

"Face it, Mikey, Chris Bradford is the last person on Earth would be friends with you or being your soul mate, and you know why because Chris Bradford will run for the hills once he sees how hideous you look."

"Raph!" Leo screamed at Raph to stop while Donnie gasped, but it was too late.

Raphael blinks a couple of time and soon realizes what he just said and as soon he looks at Mikey that he really wants to bite his tongue.

Mikey's baby blue eyes are wide and tearing from Raph's hurtful words like getting stabbed in the heart, that was a terrible blow even for Raph. She fisted her knuckles trying her hardest not to cry. Raph immediately panicked when he saw she gonna cry.

"No, wait, Sis I, I didn't mean it I was just…"

"Get out!" she whispers very coldly that made her Brothers shocked.

"I said get out! ALL OF YOU, GET OUT!" she shouts at them with a wrathful face, and her Brothers quickly fled out of her room and Mikey slammed the door hard that echo in the lair.

Leonardo, Raphael, and Donatello stare at the closed for three seconds before Leo and Donnie turn to glare at Raph accusingly, and Donnie is the first start to yell at him.

"Of all things you just, I can't believe you would, you're so 'grr' what were you thinking!? No, wait let me rephrase that, you didn't think! You just open you big damn beak and you tore up her heart, a real piece of work here, Raph." After that, Donnie left to his lab where he doesn't want to look at Raph because the more he stays in same space with him he'll most likely launch at him for what he did to his Baby Sister.

Leo continues to glare at him with such disappointment and Raph kept his gaze on the floor where he doesn't want to look at Leo's face. Raph knew for what he did, and he regrets it, he deeply regretted every word he said to her, he wished he could take it back but the damage was done.

Leo has stayed with his brother long enough till finally, he leaves him to be without scolding or anything, Leo was too upset at Raph to speak to him at the moment.

Raphael is left alone with a pounding headache and a regretful heart. He diverts his gaze from the floor and turns to look at the door, he really never mean it to hurt her like that he just…he just.

'Who am I kidding? I'm so stupid.'

He walks away from her bedroom to go punch a dummy or something to get his frustration out of his system and hopefully come up with damn good apologize.

Back in the room, where we see Mikey huddling on her bed, she brought her knees close to her chest and rested her head under her arms with tear mark noticeable on her freckled face.

They'll never understand, her Brothers are nothing but pig-headed. Why can't they see from the way she sees?

She will show them, she will show them how wrong they are and she knows what to do.

With determination huff, she gets up from her bed, wipes away her tears and gear up. Mikey has a plan that will not involve her Brothers, she must do it on her own and she will prove her Brothers wrong.

She will show herself to Chris Bradford by going to his dojo.


	2. Proving & Hurting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Talking"
> 
> 'Talking in thought'
> 
> "YELLING"
> 
> 'YELLING IN THOUGHT'
> 
> *Flashback*
> 
> Dear Three Brothers
> 
> I know you want keep safe from the cruel world.
> 
> To shield me from harm.
> 
> You would go too far to hit someone for my sake.
> 
> You are my shoulder to cry on.
> 
> I am lucky to have three wonderful brothers, but it is time for me to set my place and make my own decision, even if I make a mistakes.
> 
> Please, do not worry for me. Please, do not follow me. Please, do not protect me for I'm now strong and independence.
> 
> But, remember this. I must thank you for not what you done for me, but you made the person I am. Thank you, my three brothers…by Pen-Woman.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT 2012, Nickelodeon owns them, but I own this story.

Mikey is really, really, REALLY regretting her decision.

She thought she can handle this without her Brother's help, she can take of herself I mean she is a Kunoichi for shell's sake. But now, she is a nervous wreck.

She managed to sneak out of the safety of her home and jump on every rooftop to get to her destination, Chris's dojo. Her plan is simple she finds Chris, say hello, become awesome friends (or in her mind soul mates), and she can do her smugly/victory dance and tell her brothers the very words they dislike the most "I told you so".

But, her feet won't seem to coöperate with her since she reached Chris's Dojo like they are glued to the floor.

"Aw, c'mon on feet, don't fail me now after we got here." She mumbles to herself.

"Just go down there, knock on his door, and when he opens the door I'll say…I'll say…gosh, what am I going to say to him?" Mikey never crosses her mind on what sentence she's going to say to Chris Bradford the super-star.

She is pressing her head as she begs it to come up with anything to impress Chris Bradford when suddenly she hears a door open and closes. She looks down and gasps.

There he is in person and he is like everything she pictured him to be.

Chris Bradford in the flesh is closing his dojo for the night and he is walking back to his place. Mikey feels like a stalker, but she couldn't help herself. That guy is amazing in every way and to see him in person made her heart soar with admiration.

She'll lose her chance if Chris is gone and she will never prove anything to her Brother if she backs out. She gotta do it or regret later.

'It's now or never.' determent she jumps off the rooftop to finally greet face to face with Chris Bradford, she squeals in pure excitement in her head.

As Chris walks away from his dojo to get home he sensed a presence closing in on him thanks to his training. He waits for a right moment for his whoever he/she is he'll strike. Mikey landed safely and gracefully right behind Chris as she restrains herself from screaming.

She begins to think of something cool to say before she'll make a fool out of herself in front of a major superstar, she cleared her throat and spoke.

"Hey," that got Chris to turn around in very slow motion and Mikey starts to see sparkling stars all over Chris.

He is just so perfect in everything from perfect hair, his board muscles, and those amazing blue eyes that made her legs turn to jelly. Mikey had this dreamy look on her face as she sighs dreamily and said.

"Wow~ you look more amazing and perfect in person~" but that perfect moment has broken from the moment when Chris attack Mikey using a multiple of Shurikens.

Mikey shrieked in surprise as she quickly dodges every shuriken without a glitch.

"I've been attacked by CHRIS BRADFORD! That so cool but not so cool if I die~" she commented before she yelped when another Shuriken was aiming at her face but luckily she dodges it.

She looks up just in time to see Chris about to throw another weapon, she opens her mouth to say something before he turns her into a turtle kebab which does not sound appetizing.

"No!" she side-stepped.

"Wait a minute" she side-stepped again.

"I mean you no harm." She ducks the incoming weapon.

Chris halts his attack and looks at her with a puzzled look.

He thought she's here to attack him but it looks to him that she is not, she didn't draw her weapons. If she didn't come to attack him then why is she here then?

What poor Mikey doesn't know about that Chris Bradford the all-time superstar is actually the armored Ninja that attacked her and her Brothers from before, but she doesn't know that.

"What?"

"I came in peace," she said showing her peace sign.

"I know it's hard to believe, but I'm your biggest fan! And I wanted to be your friend, that's all." She added as she showing to him that she is truly sincere.

Chris is baffled that the foolish creäture wants to befriend him who happened to be her enemy, but she doesn't know that. Although, he can use her to get information out of her like, per say, her Master's location. If he gains her trust, know where they're hiding, demolish them and their Sensei, and Shredder will be more than pleased.

He smiles at his brilliant idea and quickly put on his act.

"Oh! I'm terribly sorry, it just it's not like every day I get to meet…someone like you."

"Yeah," she rubbed her neck nervously as she adds.

"But, you are like the best Martial Art guy ever. I've read your magazines, and I keep watching you on TV, and you are like a most awesome dude, and…I've always wanted to meet you and…" she stopped and look at her with an uncertain expression.

"You're…not afraid me, are you?" she asked.

In truth which Chris loath with every passion, but he must admit he was a little alarmed when he first encounter them. See them talking, walking like their real people, and fighting like Ninjas. Talk about loony with the side of nutty.

He keeps his thought to himself and forced a smile to make this Turtle believe he's a friend.

"Now why would I be afraid of you? You seem like a nice girl…you are a girl, right?" he asked slowly and Mikey shake his head up and down with a grin.

"Right, um uh, why don't you come inside? It's pretty cold outside." Once he said and left to open the dojo and Mikey was left with pure shock as her mind process on what he just said.

'Chris Bradford…the Chris Bradford is inviting me to his dojo because he was worried about me getting cold…Oh…My…God!' now she really wanted to scream.

But later, she hastily followed Chris, her perfect gentleman, to see his amazing dojo.

'My Brothers are not going to believe this.'  
=============================================================================================================  
'My Brothers are going to murder me'

She peeked by the lair's entrance with a look that clearly says "I am in so much trouble right now". She had spent her one of the best night of her teenage mutant's life with Chris Bradford, and now she'll be dead on the same night all because she forgot her curfew.

The time is 2:15 AM and she knows for sure that her Brothers are most likely waiting in both anxious and worried about her, and don't get her started with Master Splinter. He is ten times more worried, more anxious; and more likely ground her for her entire life for being late.

She prayed to the God that he can spare her from her family's wrath and hope they are not TOO mad. She releases a sigh and walks down the turnstiles and she is surprised that she found no one in the living room.

'Where is everybody?' that doesn't seem right, won't her Brothers and her Father would be in a living room waiting for her. She looks everywhere and still no one is around and she has a dreading feeling that something will about to erupt, but nevertheless, she opens her lips and spoke real low.

"Hello~" just one word, one simple small word that suddenly they all come out of hiding, all surrounding her are three over-protective brothers in their full mad/upset/worried sick mode.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!?" all of them snarl out right at her face as Mikey yelped in surprise that her bandana tail went straight up.

She shrinks herself as soon as she saw the look on her Brother's faces, she never seen them so angry, so scared before. Probably it's worse than the time where she got herself separated from her Brothers when they went topside together and fought the Kraang the first time.

They quickly run into her, expressing their worry and their worry intensify when she started sprouting about evil alien brains controlling evil robots on its chest. Donnie went full doctor-mode to check up on her to see if she hit her head and comforting her like a baby which Mikey hates it.

Anyway, she pushed away from the unwanted memory as she about to deal with three terrifying brothers before her.

"Look, just let me explain."

"Oh! Okay, why not start explaining to us on why you went topside, all alone, no note, and had us worried half to death?" said Leo as he narrowed his eyes while on the outside he looks calm, but inside he's raging mad with worry.

"Please, dear sister of mine enlighten me." He crosses his arms as he waits for her explanation, or rather an excuse to get her out of it which she knows she can't because she'll be grounded. Lie or no to lie.

Mikey is fiddling with her fingers as she tries a hard time choosing, either tell her Brothers what she did and ready to face to whatever horrible consequences, or lie to cover what she did but she will be punished, but with minimal penalties.

No matter how she thinks both ideas are bad, and not to mention her Brothers are getting agitated and edgy with each passing minute. She gotta say something, anything before they get boiled. So with a deep breath, she spoke at last.

"Well, you see this is actually quite interesting and it's true! You see it was, what really happens is, is 'uh'" Mikey is stammering with her words and Raph roll his eyes.

"Well, that is the first time for everything. She runs out of her excuses." He said with a frown, and before Mikey can protest, Donnie step up.

"Honestly Mikey, what were you thinking? Can't you imagine how terrified we were when we found out you're not in your room! We almost going to tear up the lair up-side-down to find you, and just we are about to go topside Master Splinter order us to stay put and wait for ungodly hours for you. We want to go against Sensei's order, heck even Leo wants to break Sensei's rule but no, we just sat here worrying non-stop, wondering if you were okay, and pray that no Kraang or those mysterious Ninjas we fought from before didn't find you, and now here you are stuttering to come up with your perfect excuse like you always do." After he concludes it, he covers half of his face with one hand as he shakes his head feeling a pounding headache and then he looks at her with a pained expression, and Maddie felt her heart split in two by guilt.

"Mike, I…I just want to hear the truth, no more excuses whatsoever, please." He pleads for her to come clean now.

Mikey feels so awful right now for causing brothers like this, she didn't mean it she just wants to prove them wrong not scaring them to death. So, she pushed the latter away and starts telling them the truth…in a very, tiny, little whisper.

None of them, of course, didn't quite catch that.

"What?" Donnie questioned, Mikey tried again and yet nobody heard her.

"Michelangela!" Leo tells her full name which can only he is a warning to spit out now or else.

Mikey moan as she watches her brothers are losing their patience, and then Raph couldn't take it and bellow.

"Would you just spit out already!"

"IwenttopsidetoseeChrisBradford!" she finally said but way too fast, however, her Brothers managed to catch it what she said.

"….YOU DID WHAT!?" all of them had screamed at her in unison.

Oh boy, now she really regretted telling them.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" they all turn to face Master Splinter as he finally emerges out of his dojo.

Master Splinter looks calm and collected on his face, but his children know him very well that he is far from calm and collected, he is beyond question upset since his eyes are locked on his only Daughter whose she has her head bow down in shame and guilt.

He walks while his eyes still locked on his Daughter, his youngest child who deliberately caused her family apprehension for her foolish, unknown attempt, and left without a word. He is exceedingly upset.

Leonardo, Raphael, and Donatello back away for their Master to pass as Splinter reached, and look down at his Daughter.

"Look at me." His tone is calm but plainly angry and it's making her flinch.

"Daughter!" she tenses and then she looked up with her big baby blue eyes that she really, really, really sorry and she didn't mean to.

Master Splinter closes his eyes as he sighs through his snout, calming down just a bit before he reopens them again.

"I need to be sure what I heard is not true, so tell me did you show yourself to a human?" He hopes, really hoping that his Daughter didn't do the irrational way, but to his fear confirm him when he saw the look upon his Daughter's face as she said.

"Yes…" she mummers.

"Not just any human." That was Raph who interrupted it with an angry scowl of his own.

He would never admit to anyone, not to his own family but he was so scared, no, the word scared doesn't sound right. He was past scared he was terrified from within that his Sister went missing.

He just went to her room to talk to her only to find her door was unlocked and she was nowhere to be found. He calls out her name many times, he searched for her high and low in the lair, and he couldn't find her. He went up to Leo and Donnie told her she was gone and he blamed himself for he was at fault that his sister went missing and know nothing where she went or was she okay.

And it made things more than worse when his Father told them not to leave the lair till Mikey return, he was seriously flipping mad with dreaded worry as his mind reeling with possible that his Sister could be in trouble and he is not with her where she needed him to be.

Now here she is here and did the stupidest thing in the whole damn world that she would've been caged or worse get killed on the spot.

"She went to see Chris Bradford, Sensei. I told you before that you should talk her out of it and look what happens." Raph concluded as his glare fixed on Mikey sulked form.

Splinter raises his eyebrow as he remembers the person's name, he's Michelangela's idol so he's the root of the problem. He sighs in annoying fashion and mumbling teenagers.

"Before I can give you a proper punishment answer me one thing…why did you do it, Michelangela?" He asked in hope that whatever her reason is good and it better be good.

Now Mikey feels a little bashful and that blush didn't help her with her situation, but she must tell him since she is feeling guilty for making everyone worry about her so they have to know. She takes a deep breath, let it out slowly, and open her lips and say.

"I know you guys probably thinking that I'm one of those crazily obsessed fangirls that want to get their grubby hands on him and tear off his facial hair and treat them like treasured relics…okay, maybe I did touch him a wee bit…I made it worse when I said it." She got side-tracked and it made things ten times worse by the look on their faces, she hastily defends herself.

"Forget what I just said what I'm trying to say is that…I was only trying to befriend him." Now that's Splinter didn't foresee it coming.

"Befriend him?"

"Yeah!" Then her expression changes into gleefully excited one as she continues her explanation.

"And you never have guessed what happened, Sensei. Hehe! Okay, get this Chris Bradford himself has actually accepted my friendship! BOW, can you believe it!?" all her past worry were all gone and she starts dancing boogie dance right in front of her family without care while they look at her with unbelievable expressions.

Splinter just raised one rigid eye at his Daughter as she dances happily, Leo and Donnie share astonished expression for pulling off such a task she had actually made friend with a super-star almost hard to believe. But, Raphael had the worst reaction, his left eye is twitching, his lower lip is slightly opened, and he is shaking in shock that he, at last, snapped like a twig.

"No freakin' way!?" it got Mikey to halt her mid-dance and look at Raph in surprise as well as his rest of his family.

"I don't believe a single thing that happened! No, I don't want to believe it because it sounded utterly insane!" and again Raph just let his mouth talk without thinking it through which Splinter, Leonardo, and Donatello give him the disapproving gaze, but Mikey looks hurt and offended and mad.

She comes right in front of her big brother fully without feeling intimidating height difference.

"First you called me hideous and now a liar!" her knuckles fisted tightly and shaken with fury.

"What?! Wait, no that's not what I meant,"

"It sounded to me it sounds what you meant."

"Fine! You wanna know what I meant this whole thing is horse crap! What made you think for a second that Chris guy wants to be your friend?"

"Why can't you admit that you are wrong about Chris and everyone? Why can't you understand?" Raphael and Michelangela are inches close to their faces with even ferocity.

"I don't wanna understand what I want that you stop before you'll do something stupid!"

"This isn't stupid you're being stupid!"

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" Master Splinter bellowed for had enough to see two children arguing at each other throat as Raph and Mikey flinch.

"This has to stop this very minute and I don't want to hear another insult at one another. This whole thing is pointless and ridiculous."

"No, it's not Sensei." It surprised Splinter to find his Daughter to protest which she never did before and stares at him with the unsmiling look.

"Raphael is being impossible," she never uses his full name unless is serious, then she turns to look at Raphael.

"Why can't you see the positive side? Why do you always insist that people are bad?"

"Do you wanna know why? I'll tell ya because people from above can never hope to understand us…ever!"

"That is not good enough reason."

"Well, it's good enough for me! Forget about that Chris guy because it's not worth your time."

"But…"

"NO BUTS! As long you live under the same roof as I am you will not going to see that Chris-wannabe whether you like it or not!"

She looks at him with shattered hope and hurt on her face before she turns it into a furious scowl and she growls at Raph…she really growls at hot-headed brother, and storms off to her sanctuary, her room. But Raph saw something on her that causes him to cringe…He saw swelling tears forming in her eyes, and he caused this.

Mikey went up to her room and close it with a loud bang and all that leaves is one heavy and intense silence hung over on the Hamato Clan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made chapter 2 everyone and I hope you guys like it and if there are any grammar errors then I apologize and furthermore keep looking forward to more chapters to come, see ya.


	3. Deceitful Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Talking"
> 
> 'Talking in thought'
> 
> "YELLING"
> 
> 'YELLING IN THOUGHT'
> 
> *Flashback*
> 
> Trust
> 
> Watch who you trust because even your teeth bite your tongue every now and then…by Unknown.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT 2012, Nickelodeon owns them, but I own this story.

"They must've to watch us from here!" That was Leo who spoke.

The Heroes of Half Shell are on their usual night patrol only to investigate the black pajama group who attacked them the other night.

They are in the rooftop as before to find out about them and how they found them without sensing them, for one thing, they are sure of is that they are very skilled and trained their martial arts very seriously. Perhaps the large armored man who brutally beat them must be their Master.

Whoever he is and why they attacked them will find out soon enough, as if now they need to further investigate.

"The perfect place to stage an ambush." He chatted with Donnie to help him with figuring out the situation since he's the brain of the four.

"It wasn't pretty fair, though," Donnie replied and Leo retaliates.

"This isn't about fairness, it's about victory." Remembering what Master Splinter had said, "seek victory, not fairness". Donnie saw this as he holds his two hands up to calm him down.

"Okay, I'm sorry. Geez, moody much?" he sassed while Leo narrowed his eyes in deadpan look.

Leo returns back to investigate some more, while Donnie should do the same but he can't when his eyes turn to stare at those two quiet turtles who haven't spoken a word to each other since their argument broke out.

Mikey is sitting on the edge of the rooftop with her shell back at them; never want to look at them, especially to one certain meathead. Raphael is nowhere any better than hers; he was way, way, like way, way too angry to even look at her, but Donnie the smart Turtle knows for 100% sure that Raph is more than mad, he is really sad and upset that he hurt his own Sister not once but twice, he tries to talk to her but she keeps giving him the cold shoulder, and he isn't alone even him and Leo are not having much luck in talking with her always giving them the cold shoulder as well.

He feels hurt by her gesture, but can you really blame him and his brothers for being protective for their baby sister, she is the youngest of the four, the most innocent and pure, her role as the heart of the family has been placed since the beginning, for her smile alone can bright even the darkest of nights and melt the coldest of hearts. She is joy and happiness, and to see her upset has turned from sunny to rainy.

He needs to do something about this before it gets too major.

He clears his throat very loud for Leo to hear him; the fearless turtle look up at Donnie in question and finds him glancing now and then between him and to Raph and Mikey, but mostly Mikey.

He got the message, this feud needs to be stopped right now, Leonardo first thought is to approach his young brother Raphael before Michelangela. Raphael can be hard, stubborn, and thick-headed most times but inside he is a big softie when it comes to his baby Sister…and his pet Spike.

He may be his fault for not choosing the right words, but his brother is not so good with words; he just hopes his hotheaded brother is in a listening mood.

He stood beside Raphael without a word or anything and Raphael didn't react when Leo approached him, but he did frown just slightly since he knows what he is going to do he is getting one of his stupid, boring, annoying lecture of his.

After a minute of silence, Leonardo talks to him calmly.

"So, you decided to stay silent and brood all through the night without uttering a single word to Mikey." Leave it to Leo to go straight to point.

"That's the idea," Raph replied dryly.

"You know, you guys need to talk about it."

"Well, as you can see, Leo I don't feel like talking and Mikey doesn't feel like listening." He said in matter-of-factually.

Leo didn't roll his eyes or sigh but continue to urge him to talk to her, and this time he used a softer tune.

"You know, she won't stay mad at you forever." It sparked him a little hope when he saw Raph peep at his sister as he proceeds.

"But you two need to talk about, we all need to talk to her, and help her understand we are doing this is for her own good. I'm sure she'll understand." He said confidently.

"Ugh! Leo, she used to listen to us at everything when she was seven! Now she's fifteen and more stubborn than a radioactive mule! She'll stick to it no matter what we tell her."

"Even though we have to talk to her eventually and this is perfect moment to…talk…to…her." Raph looks at Leo weirdly, why is he talking like that? And why his face looks like it's frozen or something?

He looks at Donnie and he too looked kinda paralyzed and looking at the same direction as Leo, curious he turns to see what got into them? They are nothing to stare at just an empty space…wait a minute, wasn't Mikey used to sit there just a few minutes ago?...that when a big red alert ringing in his skull indicating that Mikey isn't here anymore. She's gone!?

"..WHAT THE!?" Leo is the first who broke out of the silence and swiftly turn around to face Donnie.

"Donnie you were supposed to keep a close eye on her!?" Leo is sounding his voice of panic to Donnie and not to mention a little frustrated with how did Donnie lose sight of her!?

Donnie snapped out of it and starts to speak out of self-defense.

"I did, I did but…I only looked away for one second, ONE SECOND and then the next happen she was gone!" Donnie feels really terrible about this, how could he let himself to be so careless.

Way over-protective, don't you guys think? Mikey is a well-trained Ninja for her agility and fast reflexes but no matter what she is still their baby sister.

"Well, where is she? Why would she leave without telling us…again!?" Leo raises his arms in frustration at Donnie and not knowing where she has gone to?

…

…

…!? Oh no!

"You…don't think she went…" Leo doesn't wanna say his name because of he for sure that his guess is correct, but Donnie has a bad habit of not keeping his mouth shut.

"She went to Chris's Dojo!?" a horrible realization hit him like you have been knocked out by a ton of bricks.

Then they hear a growl, a growl so fierce and so angry like it's coming from a very vicious animal and it's very close to them and they know who. They turn to see Raphael standing with his fists tight and big thick red angry mark on his head, and then he just exploded.

"THAT IS IT! I'M GONNA KILL HER! WHEN I FIND HER I'M SO GONNA KILL HER SO I WON'T HAVE TO FREAKING WORRY OF EVERY DAMN SECOND!" then he's off like a rocket to go after her with an angry snarl.

Back at the rooftop Leonardo and Donatello could only watch before they sigh in both annoyance and tiredness.

"Well, that didn't go well," Leo exclaimed and sighs and Donnie just facepalmed.  
=============================================================================================================  
Inside of a very famous Dojo, we can see Chris is doing training by punching the punching bag without listening to his body protesting to stop or bothering to wipe his sweat forming from head to toe.

He just wants to get out of his system, getting his frustration and utmost disgust at the punching bag as he imagined that punching bag is the repulsive reptile girl name Michelangela.

Since the day he befriended that reptile she had never left his side for a minute, always asking him question about his Ninja skills, worshiping him like a super idol, and let's not forget one thing that made him shudder in disgust that he wants to puke, that…creature is indeed without a doubt that she has a deep crush on him.

Just the thought made his skin crawl.

He met a ton of fangirls ever since he starts his career as martial art superstar so he can recruit strong men to build his Master's army, he had to withstand to that clingy octopus they call fangirls for the sake of his Master. It was no problem at all…it was until that thing showed up in all green and scales.

He never would've imagined himself to be in this situation, to have a Mutant Turtle girl as a new fangirl…really, it never crosses his mind that this could happen not even in his wildest nightmares.

'Ugh! I can't believe I'm thinking this…but I think I prefer those clingy octopuses than hanging another second with that freak.' But this is for the sake of his mission and for his Master; he must endure it so he can gain valuable information like for example the Turtle's Master's whereabouts.

And once he contains this information not only will it restores his Master's honor, but it'll give him a great pleasure to destroy that insufferable girl freak in cold blood…he can hardly wait.

(Sadistic guy, isn't he?)

"Hey, Chris!" Speak of the freak, there she is.

"Michelangela, Mikey, the big M! How ya doin'? I didn't think you would show up tonight?" he acted right and she fell for it.

"Yeah, sorry I crush you in like this it just…if it's okay can I hang with you for a while?" she can't tell him about stupid brother trouble, she is sure that he doesn't want to be involved in this.

"Of course!" perfect, now he will use this chance to get valuable information.

"Thanks," she is relieved to let her stay in, now she can relax.

"So Mikey, I was thinking that since we've become such close friends that I…"

"Wait!? You think…we're really close friends?" she looks at him with star sparkle in her eyes for not believing what he just said and it made her heart melt like ice, and it causes Chris to feel uncomfortable.

"Uh…of course!" he quickly answered.

"Wow, it's so AWESOME!" she never felt so happy in all her life. Chris Bradford the superstar and her crush is totally like her so much that they are now close friends, she feels complete.

"Yes, awesome…but," she looks at him confused when she heard him say the 'but' word.

"You know so much about me yet I know so little about you…so why not start talking about you?" he smiles so perfectly that there is no way that Mikey can turn down his offer. This is just too easy.

"I don't know, what should I start?" Mikey ponder.

"How about you tell me your impressive Ninjutsu skills, you must have an incredible Sensei!"

"Oh! He is the best!" that no lie, her Sensei is like the bestest Ninja Master in the whole wide world.

"Why not tell me all about him?" this is way too easy that he wanted to laugh, how gullible can she be?

"Oh! Well, I can't!" that refusal is like getting a slap on the face hard.

"But!" Brad has almost shrieked in anger before he caught himself before any he damages his only chance to get his valuable information, he needs to remain calm or else his cover will be blown.

"I mean why? I thought we were a close friend and close friend shouldn't keep secret, right?" he tries to sweet talk her to fess up about everything, Mikey reacts hastily by saying.

"We are close friend Brad, it just you know Ninja must keep secret, must be secretive, and all the secret stuff you know how it goes?" she explained to him not realizing that she made Brad seething from inside.

'So much for being gullible, she is cautious and smarter than she looks!'

"Hey! I think I know what's going on here?" Mikey suddenly spoke and it causes Brad to tense in silent shock.

Has she figured it out his plan? Was the obvious? Has she looked right through him? No, he was careful still he remains his calm façade and relaxes his body.

"What do you mean, Mikey?" his kept his tune calm as well as he puts his arms behind his back casually and calmly, but what he did is pull his hidden Kunai from his secret pocket from his pants and prepare himself to attack. He narrowed his eyes alarmingly without letting himself to break his contact; Maddie narrowed her eyes back at Brad and her body tensed as she replied.

"I have everything figured it out."

"Really?" Brad clenches his Kunai ready to stab where her heart is as he waits for her answer.

"Yeah…you want…me to give you pointers from my awesome skills, right?" her serious façade deflated into a face-splitting grin for she had figured it out.

Brad wasn't entirely prepared for this, he had thought that she figured out who he was but instead, he got smacked right on his face by…that.

"Uh, I beg your pardon?"

"You know you ask me about my skills, then my Sensei, then I told you no it's a secret, and then it fit together like cheddar on pepperoni, jelly beans, and anchovy pizza! You are superstar Martial Artist and you are like interested on the cool moves that you want me to teach you for your next upcoming fight, am I right?" she looks up to the man of her dream as she waits for his answer that she was right.

'Nope, I was wrong she is way too gullible.' He shakes his head and places a smile.

"Wow, nothing can get past you and that's why you're the Big M!" he winked at her for being so proud of her.

She can't help but to squeal and jump to give him her bone-crushing hug which made the poor villain awkward, but Mikey felt better now and coming here was a good idea away from her brothers.

Now she is thinking about them she wonders if leaving them behind was a good idea, for all she knew they could be tearing NYC apart to find her.

She rolled her eyes of their over-protectiveness, she is a Kunoichi for shell's sake she beat like hundreds of Kraang, she has awesome Hot Nunchaku Fury, and she can handle herself just fine.

She separates her hug from Chris and look up to her hero and said.

"Say, are you hungry? Cause I could go for a pizza…do you eat pizza?" she warily asked if he likes to eat this kind of food or he's one of those rich fancy men who only eat healthy minor things they call food.

"Uh, yeah sure!" he got worried and confused when she suddenly squeals 'oh my god' like she had discovered the most amazing thing.

"Wow! We have so much in common." She said as she sighs and Chris is very, very much afraid now.

During their little friendship bonding, they were heedless to sense they were being watched by three pairs of eyes of mutant turtles.

They've found Chris's big dojo without difficulties, I mean it's a big building with big highlighted letters no one can't miss it. They've watched but they didn't sneak in to get their sister like they were supposed to do, instead, they watched the whole thing through the window with astonishment.

They've seen how this superstar is interacting so friendly with their baby mutant sister like it's the most normal thing in the world, it's what the word they're looking for…bizarre.

"…Shouldn't we 'um' bust in or…something?" Donnie is first broke the silence and glancing at Leonardo to say something.

"Well by the look of things she seems to be doing…okay, in point of fact she's having a good time with Chris." Leo examined with stunned eyes.

Raphael who stood quietly for most of the time…for the first time, he doesn't know why he stayed quiet like this or why he didn't charge in like he normally does and busts his head in? But he feels paralyzed by distraught from what Mikey has done leaving them with worry, angry that she doesn't listen to reason, and worst of all…that she is…right…when he saw it all.

Should he feel glad? Should he feel disappointed instead? He's having a mixed feeling that he can't know what to feel, but he is sure as hell that he can't stay in the same place where he needs to get out of here.

"Let's just go home she's doing just fine with her new boyfriend! And if she loves him so damn much she can go marry him for all I care!" he seethed that word venomously.

Leo and Donnie didn't give them much time to protest because Raph has already left the building without another word, they can tell he is far from upset.

It would seem that things have gone colder than they've wanted it, they've never seen their argument that Mikey and Raph made that lasted this long. They don't usually fight a lot except minimum things and they always forgive each other at the end within minutes, but not this time and it's all because of one human who tore them apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 ended! Whew, it gave me a major Author's Block here like my brain has gone numb but thank God it's done, and I hope you guys will like it and stay tune for the upcoming chapter of First Crush, Old Enemy.


	4. Crushed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Talking"
> 
> 'Talking in thought'
> 
> "YELLING"
> 
> 'YELLING IN THOUGHT'
> 
> *Flashback*
> 
> Quote about Family Bonds
> 
> It was the sibling thing, I suppose. I was fascinated by the intricate tangle of love and duty and resentment that tied them together. The glances they exchanged; the complicated balance of power established over decades; the games I would never play with rules I would never fully understand. And perhaps that was key; they were such a natural group that they made me feel remarkably singular by comparison. To watch them together was to know strongly, painfully, all that I'd been missing…by Kate Morton, The Distant Hours
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT 2012, Nickelodeon owns them.

Chris is having the worst night of his life.

He is getting nowhere with that reptile, she keeps sealing her lips from telling anything about her Sensei, if he can't get any information to his Master he will fail his mission and he will face a terrible disappointment and dishonor to his master, and worse of all he will get a punishment best suited for him.

He gulped at the thought of it while he tries to remain casual in his dojo. He leaned his back on his desk using his hands for support and glaring heatedly right at the shell of Michelangela who she is busy admiring a very ancient looking Katana blade. He still has her trust and friendship but he needs her to…open up more to him, but the question how? He nearly tried everything he could think of, what more can he do now? What he needs right now is a new plan to change the perspective.

"You really have a cool Katana, it's really old!" she said marveling this beautiful blade.

"Yes, yes it is over 400 years old." He retorted irritably.

He needs to remain composed before he let his emotions get the best of him, but that reptile is getting on his last nerve and if she's not careful the next thing he'll do is snapping her neck. If he can't get his information about her Sensei maybe he can get info about her brothers, his scowl disappears instantly, liking his idea and begin by saying.

"Say, why not tell me about your older brothers? Since you have mentioned about them." he inquired and he then noticed the turtle flinch like he hit her or something.

Mikey was hoping that Chris wouldn't ask this question about her brother, especially one certain brother, she is still mad about the whole thing started and Raphael was so stubborn that he exceeds the mule's stubbornness.

"I don't wanna talk about it." What Chris saw is a perfect opportunity, it seems from what he can tell is that there had been some dispute.

"Are you alright? You don't look well." He faked his concern and walks up behind her and placed his hand on her shoulder as comfort.

"It's no big deal, my brothers are being they're usual unnecessarily, overbearing, over-protective self."

"Over-protective?" that catches his interest.

"Yeah, my brothers are always on constant watch over me like I'm gonna break or something." She groaned and without realizing what she had done, Chris has just found the perfect way to find the Freak's Lair and Hamato Yoshi, but he needs to be sure of it so he asked her this.

"Just out of curiosity, just how protective are your brothers?" to his delight, the girl turtle of orange has given him what he needed.

"Like way-off-the-top, I mean they go ballistic for a tiny cut on my finger…when I was cutting veggies." She claimed, her brothers are like super mother-hens and they would fume if something or someone hurt her.

A plan is finally coming together now, Chris has finally had what he needs to complete his mission at last, and he will finally have the pleasure of disposing of those wretched freaks, and he'll start with her and hear her scream.

"Hey 'uh' Chris, are you okay? You're making strange face there!" it snapped Chris out of his evil haze and look down at the turtle girl, it's time to put her to good use.

"Oh! I'm sorry, you know I've been thinking to show you my trust and friendship I will teach my secret Kata, the Death Dragon." He winched when she squeals in absolute delight.

"Shut. Up! This is going to be so awesome!" this is probably the best moment that ever happened to her life, her greatest idol and crush is going to show his secret Kata to her. He never taught anyone his Secret Kata before, not even his own pupils, she feels so honored right now that it gives her the goose bump of happiness.

"But, you have to swear not to show it to anyone." Then he did something the unimaginable to Mikey that she never thought in billion years this could happen to her. Chris has his hand…on her cheek…so lovingly.

"Can I trust you to keep it a secret?" he spoke to her oh so gently that she thought she is going to melt into a puddle right where she stands. This is way better than in her imagination.

"I, I, I proms, promise I, I promise!" she stuttered as her heart stutter as well.

"Good girl." His plan is working, disgusted that he did that, but nonetheless, it worked.

A despicable plan he formed in his head will earn him victory and blood for Master Shredder.  
=============================================================================================================  
"Then he kicks, twists, and sweeps the leg, HAAA! The Death Dragon!" she demonstrates Chris's secret Kata to her brother, even after she promised not to tell.

Leo and Donnie are both dazzled by the effectiveness of the Death Dragon, after she returned from Chris's dojo, right before Leo could give her the biggest scolding of her life.

They're all stunned that Chris would simply show and teach his secret move to Mikey, who been friends for a couple of nights and yet, lo and behold, he taught her his Secret Kata as a sign of trust and friendship. Now that was something they never thought it could happen, who knew this Chris guy could be so nice enough to show his powerful move.

They were astonished…well, most of them, except for Raph.

Raph just stands there, his shell against the tree, wearing a scowl of betrayal and anger on his face, with his arms crossed and his hands clamped on his forearm so harshly, leaving a faint mark. But, what made him tick off the most are those two knuckleheads who are awing like idiots. They should be mad and upset as he is at Mikey but nope, they chose to do this.

'I swear I'm the only realistic turtle on the planet!' he thought bitterly.

Well, whatever, they can have their little fun all they want but he will not participate any of it, not when he's too upset to talk to her and still mad for leaving them behind on the rooftop just to see some stupid superstar, it's a waste of time.

Then again, that guy seems to…treat her…nicely as much as he hates to admit it, but it still bothers him badly, the thought of some guy has his grubby hands on his baby sister, the thought of it is sickening that he wants to slice him with his Twin Sai so he would never produce babies. He was supposed to protect her not to see her with a guy, he knows it's selfish but he doesn't want anyone to take his sister away from him. He wanted her to remain here with her family for all times.

Everything is drifting apart and it's all that stupid-wannabe-star's fault.

"Hey, Raph." He looks up with surprise but quickly wipes it away when he saw it was his sister, the one who caused such trouble and hurt.

Mikey was showing off to Leo and Donnie to the supposed-secret-she-is-supposed-to-keep-secret-but-completely-neglect-it, and they try to copy the not-so-ever-secret technique. When she noticed Raphael is sulking with his shell on the tree and looking pretty much ireful, its way worse than she remembered.

Mikey's face morphed into a sad frown with her eyes glittered with guilt and shame like a big wave crashing down on her. Of course, what she did on the rooftop was completely uncalled for, but she did not do it out of ill will. She really did it out of good intention, honest to God. Yes, she was frustrated with her big brothers especially with Raph but if they just understand what's really in her head, and why is she obsessing over an incredibly-handsome-martial-art superstar?

Ever since she can remember, Master Splinter always retell his children to never reveal their existence to the humans for three reasons, one they can never understand, two their fear will turn into extreme disdain, and three and way worse than the first two reasons are sending to the lab where they do the most despicable and unspeakable things that's inhumane.

However, their fear turns into astonishment and then melted into relief and bliss, and they owe it all to April.

You see, because of April Mikey become so encouraged and optimistic that there's hope for humans and mutants become friends. This is why she is pursuing to become friend with Chris Bradford, and not because she's a huge obsessive fan of him and worship the very ground he walks on…maybe. Anyway, her friendship with Chris has proven to her that impossible is nothing because she is doing for herself, for them, and for us so their lives could be better.

So she needs to talk to Raph to calm his storm and also to remove the viscous tension from past argument between them.

"Listen Raph, you know I would never do this to you to make you upset, I was…making things better for all of us." It saddens her to see her big brother won't even look at her and still have the disappointing look on his face, but she won't stop there and presses on.

"I know you were trying to protect me, you always protect me, you always there for me, and it makes me feel how lucky I am to have a sweet brother like you, Leo, and Donnie too." She smiles for feeling so lucky to have three wonderful brothers, no matter how annoying their over-protective mother-hens they get she loves them all no matter what.

But, Raphael remains the same broody, scowling, and didn't even make a twitch to respond to any of her words and her smile diminish, and she feels her eyes are going to pool up into tears. It hurt to see him quiet and never glancing at her as a pool of guilt and shame begin to build up like a flood. It made her hug herself like she's comforting herself so she won't cry in front of Raph, but she desperately wanted to cry because her throat is stinging from choking.

Raph, her big, strong, and kind brother hated her now.

Mikey then heard a bing sound coming from Donnie's laptop that she asked him to use, she looks at the laptop then turn to Raph who he still facing away from her, she sighs and walks away to the laptop. Once she got there she found out she got a message from…Chris Bradford!? On a website that April showed it to her on how to make friends, and that was before Chris coming to NY for a tournament. On the message, Chris wanted her to come over to his Dojo for one last get-together before he leaves NY that he told her about before she left his Dojo, and as she reads she was unprepared for the words that send her into a state of utter euphoria. On this message, it is said…

"Michelangela, I invite you for another get-together at my Dojo, but there is something else as well, something greatly I wanted to tell you since our friendship began. It is a feeling that surge within me, a very deep feeling. Come to me to tell you face to face XXX

C.B."

She couldn't believe her own two eyes! No, it's really happening! The Chris Bradford the all-time reigning champion of martial artist, richest and hottest man, and owner of the school of Dojo across the country is going to confess his deepest feeling to Mikey.

She feels like fainting or squealing, or fainting then squealing while fainting. This is like a dream come true, her idol and crush will be going to make a declaration of love for her. This is the best day of her life.

But then she remembered the unsolved problem with her brother Raphael. She can't leave him this way, but Raph doesn't want to talk nor listen in a matter of fact, and just by the look on his face he gave her had broken her heart.

Maybe or in the correct term he is undeniable, hates her for what she did and now he never wants to speak to her again.

'I totally deserve it' it was sad and true thought in Mikey. After all, she did this on herself for making Raph so upset, even if she did it out of the good cause.

She has to leave now but not before telling her brothers where she is going and reason, and hope if Raph is calm enough she might have a chance to talk to him.

"Hey guys," Leo and Don stopped doing the Death Dragon and look at their sister, waiting for her what she has to say.

"Um, Chris just sent me a message for another get-together. I won't be gone for long, I'll see you guys later." She said and begins to walk to exit the Dojo while she glances at Raph to see any reaction but to her disappointment nothing.

"You're going to him already? I know you and Chris are close now but you can go off alone the second time, at least one of us can come with you?" Leo has activated his mother-hence again whenever Mikey and alone don't go well together. Mikey resists the urge to roll her eyes but she smoothly replies.

"Chill bro, I'll only be gone for one hour tops and I'll come straight home kay." She cheerfully stated to Leo while hiding the pain.

Leo is glad that she won't come home late but that doesn't mean he can't stop worrying. He also sensed the heavy strain between Mikey and Raph that still unresolved.

"I promise, Leo I'll be okay I'll see you in an hour!" Mikey concluded without waiting for Leo's reply because she promised him she won't be late. Mikey had left the Dojo while keeping her broken/sad face hidden from her brothers.

Once she's gone, Leo turns around to scowl at Raph seeing him still standing by the tree scowling, and without so much a word to say to her. He shakes his head at his brother's stubbornness and went back into training. But, if he stared long enough he would've seen Raphael casting a sad glance where his sister left the Dojo.  
=============================================================================================================  
Michelangela arrived in Chris's Dojo with an elated smiler petite green face while trying to calm her hammering heart from bursting out of her chest.

This is the moment she's been waiting for her whole teenage life, and now that moment is here…if she can find him in the dark.

"Chris, I'm here." She calls out to him but there is no answer.

As she walks around the dojo she is been watched by two men, one wearing heavy armor and the other with an Afro. Mikey has no clue she is been watched.

"Where are you? Are you planning a surprise or something?" Oh, she is getting her surprise that's for sure, when the armored man quietly, landed behind her ready to strike her. But, already sensed him from behind her and swiftly turn around and let out a shocking gasp.

"You!" she stepped back in fear when she bumped into something from behind her shell; she turns around to face another dude.

"And you got a friend, how nice." Her sarcastic remarks can never her fear that she's clearly, ambushed, trapped, and helplessly alone. But, one thing that rings in her head are Chris, was he hurt? What did they do to him? And it got her mad.

"Okay, tell me what have you done with Chris? Or you guys are in serious…" she didn't get finish her threat when the armored big guy attacked her.

Lucky for her, she saw the attack and avoided it fast. But she is not out of the jam yet, the thin Afro dude begins to attack her with his kicks and she keeps avoiding, but it makes hard to dodge and avoid when these two keep throwing kicks and punches at her. She needs to find Chris and high tail out of here.

The afro guy keeps on advancing on her with his fancy footwork and he's fast too, but she's fast too. She curved down to avoid the attack then she swept her foot, knocking him down, one down, one to go. Unfortunately, she was not quick enough when the armored man rammed into her, sending her flying into the wooden dummy with a grunt. She shakes the dizziness and gets up to hide behind the dummy while ducking his punches. The armored man suddenly chuckled darkly and spoke.

"Haven't you figured it out who I am?" Mikey dodge and reply to him.

"Should I have?" she then ducked the punch and then grabbed him by the wrist. The man is surprised that he throws in another punch with his free hand, but only to fall into her trap by grabbing his other hand and now he's trap. She smirked impishly at him and then by using him as leverage and flipped backward as she kicked square in the face, which resulted in the helmet to detach.

She about whipped him some more and save Chris when she saw…his face. She turns pale green at the revelation and her heart plummet on her stomach. Behind the armored mask was none other than the man who she idolized him, worshiped him, and loved him was Chris Bradford.

He is the armored man that attacked her and her brothers that night, and that could mean…Chris's message confession was just…a bait to lure her into his trap…he lied to her. Chris took her shock as an advantage and kicked her into a wall.

"Do you like my surprise, Mikey? I knew you would like it I did, too." He laughed at her pathetic look on her face like she's about to cry, revenge was so sweet on his mind.

"But…but why? I-I thought…the message…"

"You fool! Do you actually believe that I would be a friend with you!? Let alone love you!? Just by saying it makes me sick." He spits like he's spitting venom at her, and Mikey's heart feel like is breaking very slowly and very painfully.

"From the moment we met to this moment I want nothing more but to kill you, gutting your inside out until your body bathed in your blood." The sneer on his face with his eyes full of hate, disdains, and disgust hurting her even worse than before.

"You are a freak and no one will ever love a freak!" with these her heart shatters into small pieces as she whimpers.

"Let's end her!" the other guy suggested when he pointed his eyes on the katana, she once played with.

"Nothing will make me happier…but we need her!" as he said he grabbed a rope and tie her up real good and she didn't struggle.

"All part of the trap!" as he said Chris and the Afro guy left, leaving her alone in the dark.

Her beautiful blue eyes are swelling with hot tears. She feels so stupid, so freaking stupid for allowing this to happen, she fell into his trap and now she became bait. A bait to lure her big brothers into his deadly trap, they will get hurt, and it's all her fault.

She was stupid, crying, and heartbroken.

"…Raphie…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> …OMG! I can't believe I did that! I feel so awful when I wrote this, but things will get better soon because sooner or later this story will come to an end. So stay tuned for the upcoming chapter of First Crush, Old Enemy.


	5. You Crushed Me, Now I Crush You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Talking"
> 
> 'Talking in thought'
> 
> "YELLING"
> 
> 'YELLING IN THOUGHT'
> 
> *Flashback*
> 
> Sister of Ours
> 
> Sister is probably the most competitive relationship within the family, but once the sisters are grown, it becomes the strongest relationship…by Margaret Mead
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT 2012, Nickelodeon owns them.

In the secret Lair and a home of the Hamato Clan, we see Leo and Donnie in the dojo and they are still practicing the Death Dragon that Mikey had shown them before she left.

But, when she left she had left behind some unsympathetic, unresolved argument hanging on their shoulders, mostly, Raphael who he hadn't said a single word since Mikey left to Chris's dojo. He has a heavy sadness coursing over his face with his heart slowly beating, feeling lost and hurt.

He sat by the tree with his arms crossed, and on placed them on his knees with the most impassive look on his face. People will think that he doesn't care about anything or feel anything but deep down he really screwed up big time. Mikey apologized to him and explained herself to him, and what did he do? He gave her a silent treatment and made his sister feel worse than before.

'I can't believe I did that to my baby sister! But, I was so upset about and she made me so mad at her, that made me don't wanna look at her or speak to her…But, she did apologize to me for what she did and told me her reasons why…Was I really cruel? Of course, I am. I'm such an idiot.' All his thinking about the previous event had done nothing but to give him a big headache.

"Why not stop mobbing and talk to her when she comes back." A voice made Raphael jump in surprise and look up to meet his older brother, Leonardo, with the straight face, looking very upset, and worry altogether.

'Oh great,' quicker than quick, his face turns into a frown, arms crossed, and facing away from fearless. For all, he already knows he's going to lecture him for doing everything wrong and Leo will always be right about everything…again.

"I understand you're still disappointed with her after what she did and done, but you are still in the wrong when you gave her a silent treatment while she was saying sorry."

"I know." Said Raph dejectedly.

"Then you know what you must do?" Leo looks at him with a sincere look on his gentle face. Raph looked up unexpectedly struck with awe because he didn't scold him that much or giving him one of his long, boring, and all-knowing lectures. He merely straight me right, without giving me so much details cause, as much we all know Raphael disliking admitting things, but Raph and Leo had a deep connection that they can read each other's mind correctly as if they are like synced in body and mind.

Raph smiles in gratefulness but quickly wiped that smile on his face, stand up, and poked his finger on Leo's plastron with a threatening look.

"Tell this to anyone, I'll rub the floor with your face, got it?" But Leo did take his threat, instead, he rolls his eyes and smile amusedly.

"Whatever you say, Raph." He said in a voice of amusement and turn around to get back to practicing the Death Dragon with Donnie.

"Why not show you the Death Dragon? That would lift up your spirit, just until Mikey get back." That sounds okay to Raph and it'll make the time go faster and tell Mikey he's really sorry. He shrugged as a yes.

Perhaps Leo is right, everything will work out fine once Mikey gets back from Chris's dojo.

He stood on the sideline as Leonardo and Donatello bow to each other and made a pose. Then, Master Splinter is so happened to enter the dojo in the right time to see both of his sons' training. It fills Splinter with pride to see his sons train and grow strong, but still, have a long way to go.

He watches as Leonardo move first to attack Donatello, but what he saw next made him gape with horror strike on his face.

As if he's dreaming an awful nightmare while in waking moment, Leonardo…or he saw Oroku Saki pushing Hamato Yoshi very lightly, but too stunned to know that it was a ploy. Before Yoshi can predict, Saki did a kick on the back of Yoshi's foot and he fell on the mat and defeated. Yoshi was dazed while Saki looks down with triumph.

Splinter shake the past out of his head, he speedily, and nervously inquires.

"Where did you learn that!?" His yell has caused all three of his sons to look at him with sudden surprise. They never heard from their Sensei this level of tone before, and not to mention, the expression on his face is not used to see on their father's face.

Nonetheless, Leonardo is always, the first to answer.

"Mikey learned it from her new friend." Splinter could feel his heart skip a beat.

"The man, who taught her that kata, is no friend!" Then Splinter turns frown as he speaks the next worst thing.

"It comes from the Shredder."

"SHREDDER!?" All the boys yelled in unison as their heart torn asunder.

"Yes, the man must be one of Shredder's students." He then sighs.

"He must have known that I am alive and he is out there to hunt me down and most worryingly, all of you!" This is what Splinter has feared the most; his arch nemesis is here in New York out to finish what he started it long ago.

Splinter, then, hears nothing. Not a single word uttered from any of his sons. When he looks up to see his three sons are having difficulty breathing, and it worry him to his core.

"My sons, what is wrong?" It worried him, even more, when they didn't reply to him or react. He can sense his heart is swelling so bad it'll explode until Raphael broke the silence with a seething face.

Raphael, Leonardo, and Donatello all dreaded of something like this to happen but they weren't prepared for this. Chris Bradford is Shredder's student and he was pretending to be Mikey's friend to get information, and now he has Mikey captive.

Raphael feels like he's fire and thunder. Fire eat his rage to increase the heat because his sister is in trouble, and thunder is roaring from the image of his sister is emotionally hurt by betrayal and deception.

"I'm going to kill him." He said while grinding his teeth.

"What is going on?" Splinter demanded to know and at the same time, he's scared to know. Leonardo sighs through his nose to keep his inner anger contained, once he's sure he's calm he looks at his Sensei and spoke to him steadily.

"Sensei, Michelangela have received a message from Chris and she went there all by herself, but…it was all a trap set for her, and I'm afraid he has Mikey captive." Now Splinter feels like he's falling into a cliff.

This is what he's been afraid of, one of his children been taken from him and it was his daughter, his precious daughter. They have his little girl and his old heart reopen old wound with a new fresh wound.

"Don't worry, Sensei. We will save Mikey and bring her home safely." Said Leo, but this is not a promise, this is an absolute pledge of vengeance to Chris Bradford.

This guy has messed with the wrong family by hurting their hurting their most precious person, and he will not escape until he gets what he deserves.

Splinter is scared, furious, anxious, and overall a heat blazing within his core from his hatred toward the vile monster that continues to torment him from afar like the coward he really is. Hearing his oldest son's assurance of bringing Michelangela home calms him a little, but it's enough to regain his composer. He breathes in and out through his nose and replies calmly and strongly.

"Then go, save your sister, and bring her home…to me." The wise ninja master's voice is laced with terrible worry knowing his youngest daughter is in danger, and alone with Shredder's top henchman.

"We will, Sensei," Leo exclaimed with angry determination and turn to look at his brothers.

"Let's move." And they sprint as warriors with eyes turned white and narrowed, to get their weapons and equipment and save their sister.

And they better hope they don't any trace of hurt on her face because if she has one, then they will maim Chris Bradford.  
=============================================================================================================  
The city is never quiet in the dark of the night with car honking somewhere, cat yowling, and people walking. But, the ninja turtles are sailing across from rooftop to rooftop without making a single noise as if they silent and swift as the wind.

Their movement and grace are the results of their extreme training, there is neither flaw nor wrong in their moves there is power, fluidity, and resolve of a warrior with iron-will, to get their baby sister.

They've reached the rooftop of Chris's dojo and peer through the glass rooftop window. They see their baby sister with three Foot Soldiers surrounding her, but disgust and fury flood them when they saw she was restraint around her arms and legs, very tightly, that the ropes are hurting her bare skin. But, the worst kind of all that made their blood boil to the brink of explosion, is that what those monsters put on her face.

A dog muzzle! A steel dog muzzle!

They will pay soon enough. But, right now, they need to get her out of this place and Donnie has the device to do so. A bubble gum and drawing tool compass. He is been chewing the bubble gum till it's good and sticky; he removed the gum from his mouth and stick it onto the drawing tool compass.

He, then, stick the gum on the glass window and the sharpness of the needle is cutting the glass like cutting butter. He taps the glass to remove and unlock the lock from the inside.

Mikey is feeling pitiful about herself for letting like this to happen to her, and the muzzle that clamping her jaw is hurting her. She then saw movement from above her and relief washed over her when she saw it was her big brothers, coming to rescue her.

The three Foot Soldier sensed presences and being highly trained by their ruthless master. But, never have prepared them and encounter such sense of wrath coming from their enemy, and made them feel helpless and quiver like being hunted by a dangerous predator.

These three quivering men stood no chance when Leo, Raph, and Donnie, slyly, sneak behind them and knock them out.

Mikey is so happy to see them that if it weren't for that muzzle on her face she would've said something like "Dude, that was sporadic!"

After they have dealt with the Foot, Leonardo freed his sister by using a small kunai to cut the robes, and Donnie is using a paper clip to unlock the muzzle, with an experience he unlocks the muzzle and carefully, remove that awful thing from her mouth. Mikey is opening and closing her mouth to get her jaw working and licking her dry lips. She wanted so much to envelop them in one complete hug, but the guilty shame came back reminding her reason why she is here in the first place, and it's because she didn't listen to them.

"Bros, I…I'm so," she didn't get to finish it because Leo spoke.

"How about we go home first, then we'll talk, okay." He spoke to her with a very gentle face and not mad or upset at her, the same goes for Donnie and Raph. In fact, they are all relieved to see their littlest sister is alright and not harmed.

Mikey looks at them for a moment before she bursts into a smile, her brothers are awesome when they are, well, awesome.

They've left Chris's Dojo and they are on their way home. The rescue mission was too easy, much to their displeasure from three brothers. They expected them to put more Foot Ninja guards or fighting against that despicable Chris Bradford and giving him a piece of their mind.

Or, maybe more sadistic like…removing of what makes him a man.

Soon, they've escaped into the sewers via a storm drain, but what they don't know is that they are being watched by Bradford and Xever.

Chris is wearing the same armored attire and watched through an advance binocular. Those freaks escaped with their other freak, and through the sewers. Clever, hiding just beneath the street away from humans like rats.

"Perfect." He muttered with an evil smirk, and Xever is smirking as well. As much as he despises that gorilla man, at least he helped him find those freaks and he'll have the pleasure to cut them into ribbons and display their heads on his wall as trophies.

"Let's go get them!" said Xever with Foot Ninja behind them. They got them right where they want them.

But, too bad for the bad guys, the Turtles are not so easily fooled for they have set them a trap just for the Foot.

The boys briefed their plan to Mikey while she tried to hold in her evil giggle but her brothers her eyes twinkling with evil glee that would make Raphael proud.

Bradford, Xever, and the legion of Foot are in the sewer tunnels tracking down the turtles, but they somehow lost sight of them. But, despite it all they move onward to look for them that will lead them to their Sensei and these fools are supposed to be highly ranked Ninja they should be aware that something is not right, because the turtles silently yanking the Foot, one by one, into the darkness binding them with rope before they had the chance to notice them.

Bradford and Xever and two remaining of Foot Soldier has reached the dead end of the circle tunnel, separating Bradford, Xever, and one Foot Soldier from the other Foot Soldier on the other side. But soon, they realize too late that their bands of Foot Soldiers are gone, swept away in the dark without a whisper.

They are never the ones to get nervous and uneasy in a situation like this they are prepared to face to an enemy, but they are trained by a powerful and masterful Ninja Master whose skill is evenly matched with the Shredder.

And then, their nervousness and uneasiness have increased when two remaining of Foot Soldiers have been yanked into the darkness, gone from their sights. Xever brings out his flare and lights it, and to Xever and Bradford's complete surprise they found their band of Foot Soldiers hanging helplessly from the ceiling of the tunnel.

Shocked but outraged that these freaks have defeated the most skilled soldiers they have, and they are teenagers. They were been underhanded by amateurs. Xever has had it with a little game of hiding and seeks and start to shout.

"SHOW YOUR FACES!" he demanded and he got his answer.

The three brothers and sister rise from the waters, weapon at their sides, and ready to pound into submission. The men are shocked to find them in an embarrassing predicament.

"They trapped us!" Yes, rather than trapping the turtles, they are the ones who are trapped. They more than outraged they're pride have been wounded by humiliation. They will make them pay.

"Take them down!" Xever usually argues for ordering him but not this time, not when he wants to skin those freaks alive.

The battle begins. Bradford goes against Leo and Raph and Xever against Don and Mikey.

Bradford try to lay a punch and a kick on Raph but Raph keeps on avoiding his attacks, Leo is sneaking behind Bradford with two swords ready to strike him on his back but Chris has sensed Leo from the start that he grabbed Raph by the shell and spins him around toward Leo, knocking them both. But Leo and Raph will never stay down as they recover their footings. It would seem taking him down is a lot harder than they've anticipated.

As for Donnie and Mikey, they are having trouble defeating their enemy, as well. Xever is actually dancing as if there is music in the air. Both mutant turtles are confused at his strangeness of the man's fighting style but there is no time for watching it is time to fight. Donnie is the first to attack as he spins his wooden staff, Xever has his palm hands placed on the ground and using his legs to swing and block Donnie's attacks. Donnie is starting to growl in frustrating that not only the man is playing with him but he is also taunting him, with a cry he swings his staff to Xever's hands to knock him out of balance but Xever has anticipated this that he jumped off the ground and land on Donnie's shoulders but he didn't stop there. With his feet on each side of Donnie's head, he gripped it tightly and Xever did a somersault while lifting Donnie with his surprising strength and Mikey was right behind Xever when she tried to help her brother but she got hit under her chin from Donnie's foot, knocking her down. Then, once Xever's hands landed on the ground and still gripping Donnie he spins the mutant and throws him toward Mikey, knocking her again with Donnie on top of her.

The brother and the sister are not having any luck of beating this guy while he is smirking smugly at them, and neither are Leo and Raph. Chris had pushed Raph to the ground, the Foot Elite is looming over Raph with his two large hands entwined together into one fist and about to bring Raph into a world of pain but Leo jumped up to stop him and save his brother with his twin blades pointed down. But Chris already sensed his presence that he seized the swords with both of his index fingers and thumbs, Leo gasped in a surprise of the guy's fast reflexes and Chris, then, flung Leo straight to the wall but Raph was quick to see and sprint fast and catches his brother.

Leo and Raph are not getting the upper hand here, even when they tried to combine their strength to beat the bastard but the bastard has countered every single attack they make. Even Donnie and Mikey are having a problem with beating the Brazilian guy; he's agile and fast that he bested Donnie and Mikey's speed and agility.

Fighting fire with fire can only leave you a nasty burn, but fighting with the opposite element can bring a great advantage.

Each turtle team is nodding to each other as Donnie is singling it is time for an old switch-a-roo.

Leo and Raph made a dash to Chris and evade his every attack then Leo and Raph are running while Chris is chasing them while growling like a dog. The same goes for Donnie and Mikey when jumped out of the away from Xever's deadly kick and they run while Xever chases them.

Chris and Xever have no idea that they've entered the world of pain.

The turtles have switched their opponent, Leo and Raph are fighting against Xever while Donnie and Mikey will deal with Chris. Chris wanted to laugh at the stupidity of these turtles, they think that a little team swap could make a difference, they are fools.

But, Chris is the real fool. He is a ravaging beast towering over them while they backing away until their shells hit a pipe and they are trapped. He grinned and lunches his mighty fist to break their faces. Did I mention Donnie and Mikey are trapped? Well, they are not. They led Chris right where they want him to be.

Chris let out a savage battle cry as he fires his fist, and just like Mikey and Donnie had predicted it and, on cue, they jumped back behind the pipe but Mikey, the girl turtle landed on the pipe when Chris saw her, his eyes flash with vengeance and he fires another punch but she saw it coming that she avoids his punch and grabbed by her Nunchaku and jumps behind the pipe as she pulls him. Chris cursed as he tries to pull back but he had forgotten the other turtle, Donnie. Donnie knocked his feet under the pipe by using his wooden staff making him land on his knees and while he's distracted Mikey used the opportunity to land a punch right on the face, a very solid punch that she broke his tooth.

Revenge is so sweet.

Xever is also having troubles when his face strikes with fright. He is still fast but these two other freaks are much stronger than those other freaks. The anxiety he feels rushes his body to avoid those blades from the blue freak before it can touch him but he can't land a hit on him. Xever is so focusing on getting away from the blue turtle that he forgot about the red turtle. Raph has always been going for offense but in this situation when his family is on the line he will protect them as a shield, for that he bypass Xever and when he saw the darkly tanned man touched the floor with his hands Raph knocked him down and Leo kicked him in the gut.

The Turtles have outwitted their opponent and the result is to see Xever and Chris are backing away from them till they cornered them in front of sewer tunnel.

"They knew we were following them!" His exclamation came too late and Mikey replies to him with a satisfied smirk.

"That's right, Bradford." She hissed at his name.

The man is filled with boiling fury that he blindly launches his fist but Mikey blocked it he tried again but Mikey is just too fast when she grabbed his other hand, he lunches another punch for the third time and got blocked again, then Mikey launch her punch, kick, and then palm punch under his chin. But, Mikey is not done yet, not when her heart got broken because of him, treated her like trash, and made a fool out of her. With the hurt, she feels it's time to bring the hurt Chris Bradford. She kicked him in the stomach and Chris felt like the air has blasted out of his lungs but then Mikey grabbed him by the face and she hit his nose with her knee, she can feel she had broken his nose, in which, ruining his beautiful image.

Now, it's time for the big finish. It's time to bring the Death Dragon onto Chris, the very same Kata he taught her, and thanks to his teaching she overpowers Chris and sending him pummeling to Xever.

Both men are down, groaning, and humiliated. But, not humiliated enough. Mikey turns to see Donnie and Leo next to the wheel and she exclaimed.

"Hit it!" Donnie and Leo turn the wheel and torrent of water are crashing down on Xever and Chris as they are helplessly screamed of terror as the water flushes Xever and Chris over the side of a nearby ledge.

Now, they are completely humiliated. Raph stood next to his sister, grinning, and said.

"Well, that doesn't look fair at all."

"Nope, it doesn't," Leo replied and they all laughed as they head back home while rubbing their little sister's head tenderly so they can know that she's okay.

However, she's more concern with her Father; she bets on her shell that he'll be so mad his fur will flare up.

They've returned home with a little injury and they see Master Splinter waiting for them by the entrance. But he has his eyes set on his only daughter who she has her head down. She is scared as she walked up to him while keeping her head down. Her mouth is opening and closing like a fish not knowing what to say.

Then, she was engulfed by a warm and comforting hug from her Father the softness of his fur tickled her nose and one hand on his shell and the other on her head. She blinked in confusion, she thought he'll be mad or something, then the kind words from her Father had made her cry.

"I am so glad you're safe in my arms, my darling daughter." She choked and sobbed as she clutched her Father's robe afraid to let go while she is saying "sorry" so many times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DONE IT! Okay, guys, it is done but it's complete yet. Only one chapter left for this story to finish. Are you guys excited or sad? Well, be prepared for the upcoming chapter of First Crush, Old Enemy.


	6. Forgiving Smiles & Gooey Food

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Talking"
> 
> 'Thought'
> 
> "YELLING"
> 
> 'YELLING IN MY HEAD'
> 
> *Flashback*
> 
> Quote about Forgiveness
> 
> The weak can never forgive. Forgiveness is the attribute of the strong…by Mahatma Gandhi, All Men are Brothers: Autobiographical Reflections.
> 
> Disclaimer: Nickelodeon own TMNT 2012.
> 
> Note: I would very much like to say thank you all so very much for your support, compliments, and favoring my story. Because of you guys, my story has come to an end but they'll be more TMNT fic with Mikey as a girl and if you guys have some idea for the next story, please, by all means, tell me, now, onward with the final chapter.

What a night it had been.

It was one intense night of their lives. No, intense doesn't begin to cover it. It was like a crackling thunderstruck to their soul breaking them slowly to the point it becomes unbearably painful.

A member of the Hamato Clan had been endangering and tricked by a devious man with no heart, he manipulated Michelangela's feelings to gain information but he took drastic measure by holding her hostage till her family come to rescue her but in exchange for their Splinter's location.

It was by pure skill and with luck that the turtle brothers have rescued their sister and flushed Shredder's elite men into the sewer pipes.

Splinter is so utterly grateful that all of his children are safe and unharmed, but Shredder knows that he is alive and the turtle's existence, and there is no doubt in his whiskers that Shredder will send his best men to kill him and his children again. This is the moment he dreaded and now his sons and daughter are forcible going to war.

Splinter's worst nightmare has come true, and this is only the beginning.

It really stung the turtles and it pains Splinter to see them this way, this is what Splinter was trying to prevent, why he wanted to keep his children hidden here in the sewers but what happened in the past is already in the past, what's more important that they need to prepare for the inevitable.

As they all sat with a heavy silence and eating their pizza slowly there is something missing here. Michelangela is not here with them eating pizza with them, Raph is one who noticed it and got up from his seat to find his sister.

He found Mikey in the kitchen and then his heart sank when he saw her state. She drowned with sorrow and guilt as she is looking Donnie's laptop she borrowed from him, from where he stands he can see the website that April showed to Mikey something about making friends online, learning what they know or where they come from, and talk about their interests. He can't figure it out the name of the website but he found it completely pointless if you ask him.

And another thing Raph can see is a picture profile of Chris Bradford, just by looking at this guy made him want to punch his face so hard and painful that his fan won't able to recognize him for what he did to his sister.

But, despite this is all Chris's fault for breaking his sister's heart, Raph is the blame of it all. He should've never let his anger get the best of him but it did and it forced Mikey to prove to Raph that not all humans are bad and she did so by befriending Chris Bradford, only he turned out to be a psycho killing machine and was plotting an immoral to take down Splinter and his turtles.

Raph needs to stop thinking the bad stuff and should focus on something important, his sister. He took a deep breath and then he walks up to her till he sits next to her and she didn't even react to his presence. This got Raph very worried he never seen her quite like this before, she is always happy and bubbly and making sure that everyone gets to be as happy and bubbly as she is so they won't be reminded of the battle or the Shredder whose out to kill them all and now seeing her quiet and depressed has tugged his heart.

Raph needs to fix this.

"…Hey…" Well, that was a lame way to start a conversation. Why can't his stupid brain work for words!? Because his brain keeps reminding him how she is in the wrong and it's her own fault for not only got almost killed but she had jeopardized the safety of her family, in which, Master Splinter spent most of his life protecting them and hiding them from the eyes of the Shredder.

No, it may be Raph's logical angry thoughts but his emotional side tells him that if he hadn't pushed her too far maybe things could've been prevented it. But like Splinter always say "You cannot change the past, only move forward." Raph will help move forward by helping his distressed sister. He opens his mouth to try again but Mikey suddenly beat him to it.

"I know what you are going to say, Raph!" Her tune is shockingly cold that froze Raph, for a short moment till he regains his voice.

"Huh?"

"I'm not stupid, you know, so why don't you just say it already."

"What are you talking about?" It confuses Raph that his head hurts everywhere. Mikey snapped her head to Raph and she starts snarling like Raph, baring her teeth with furious blue eyes.

"You know what I'm talking about. Stop stalling, says it to my face, and be done with it." Her senseless words are making Raph confused…and angry.

"YOU'RE NOT MAKING ANY SENSE AND FURTHERMORE, WHY ARE YOU MAD AT ME!?"

"Because!"

"THAT'S NOT AN ANSWER!"

"I'M MAD AT YOU BECAUSE YOU WERE RIGHT!"

"WELL YEAH, I'M…!Wait, what?!" Raph's anger has apparently been disconnected from his body but he is now more confused than before. He looks at Mikey again and his heart made another painful tug when he saw her crying.

"You were right all along. You were right about Bradford and now because of me, I have single-handedly endangered my entire family all because of my stupid crush. But I thought I…" She sobs on every word she could utter and trying to wipe away the tears but they are still coming down like a waterfall. Mikey feels so ashamed of herself and most of all stupid and defeated under the gaze of her big brother.

"I thought I could…I just…I have hope that things will be different and better because I, we, can make friends like April and I like Chris because he was the first person I liked since I could remember, and if Chris became my friend then we can make friends with anyone…I know it's sounded lame but it's what I always wanted to have, a friend." After she was done she hung her head low feeling it's heavy with shame and regret of her action and she doesn't want to see the look of disappointed on Raph's face.

Raph is, firstly, shocked then it melts to self-guilt and upset with himself for allowing his anger to hurt his only sister and allowing that man to hurt his sister like that. If he could turn back the clock he would've properly introduced Chris to his buddies, his green knuckles of breaking faces.

But now, he must focus on the present namely his sister who she is crying, she tries to wipe the tears and stop them from flowing but the salty tears continue to from her eyes as it stings her cheeks and they are becoming red from the salty tears. Raph cannot take it anymore he has to say something. He, first, looks around to see if Leo or Donnie is around but they're not, which is good.

"Mikey, look at me." He softly spoke to her and it came as a surprise to her as she looks up to him in surprise and her tears, immediately, stopped.

"What I'm about to say I can only say it once because if Leo and Donnie are nearby, Lord have mercy I will never hear the end of it for as long as I live…But, Mikey, you are…an awesome gal." Man, he wants to smack himself, how is that cheering her up. But Mikey is surprised what Raph had just said but then she didn't smile but she turned to look at Chris's avatar.

"Bradford didn't think so." Raph glares at Bradford; if he ever sees that hairy bastard again he will break his perfect teeth.

"Well, he's a psychotic killing machine and you know what else, this guy has no idea what he had but it's his loss and Mikey," he, then, places his hand on her shoulder and said.

"You deserve way better friends than him…or boyfriend, whatever rows your boat." Hearing him said those words had lifted all her guilt and shame off of her shoulders and she feels instantly better.

"However, if any guy wants to date you he has to go through me and my fists before he can go out with you…" Then, Raph looks like he's rethinking it and then he said.

"Or throwing him into darkest and deepest part of the sewer crawling with football-sized rats and all you can eat sticky slime on the wall," Raph concluded this with a wicked grin and loving his idea so much that he is chuckling lowly and evilly.

"RAPH!" Mikey shouted in his ear that snapped out of Raph's evilness and he turns his head to look at his sister with a surprise expression, Mikey is giving him an annoyed deadpan face and had her hands placed on her hips.

'Honestly, first, he's considerate then he turns into an evil psycho killer in less than two seconds.' And then, she snorts and then she laughs. Raph looked surprised but then he thinks back the whole back and he starts to laugh too. Both of them laugh for what seems like minutes and then both calm down and all that is left are small giggles, and looking at each other with a soft expression a smile.

A smile is very small but signifies a big meaning of it all, forgiveness forged by a sibling love and no amount of hate could tear them apart.

"C'mon, Mikey, let's go make some popcorn and watch some anime shows." Said Raph and he's giving her a one-sided hug and Mikey just smiled liking the idea very much.

"So, you don't mind to befriend humans…even mutants friend too?" Mikey suddenly inquires while they wait for the popcorn to pop in the microwave.

"Humans maybe, mutants unlikely." The usual Raph response.

"C'mon Raphie, who knows maybe we will have more friends than we thought and who knows maybe you'll get a human as a friend."

"Ha! If I get a human friend I'll eat an entire pot of algae and worms without leaving a single trace of it."

"Really?" Raph failed to sense a sly tone from as she is imprinting every word from Raph and waiting for the word to seal his fate.

"You bet your clean shell!" He had said it.

Mikey smirked, she may not see the future but she knows her hotheaded brother better than anybody that he won't back out from anything, and she can't for that day to come.  
=============================================================================================================  
6 month later.

A big pot full of algae and worms had been placed right before Raph with a loud clank by Mikey.

Raph has a confused expression on his face and he tilted his face up to stare at his sister with a questionable face.

"Bon apatite." She said as she handed him a wooden spoon.

"What?"

"You said six months ago and I quote "If I get a human friend I'll eat an entire pot of algae and worms without leaving a single trace of it." End quote." She memorized every word as if he said it yesterday.

Raph was stupefied and embarrassed that he recalled it and not mention shocked that his sister remembers after all these months, must be her Photographic Memory of hers. He cursed when he takes a good look at the algae and worms and quite honestly he completely forgot what was like eating it, let alone looking at the stuff. He can see the worms are moving around the algae and the green algae are even greener than normal and he can feel his stomach is turning at 360 degrees angle.

"You can't be seriously thinking I can eat ALL of this?!"

"Oh, I believe you can! I know you, Raphie and that you can never back away from the challenge even it means you're going to suffer from bad indigestion for a week." She smiles so sweetly yet so evilly.

'Man, she's right.' Raph thought grimly. Ever since he met Casey Jones he was actually thrilled that there's someone who shares the same passion and thrill to bash someone's skulls and punching bones as him and it made him happy and not alone like he found someone who can understand him, but his new friendship has led him into this predicament.

He sighs loudly and then he grabs the wooden spoon from Mikey and then when he looks at the pot he grimaces the look of algae and worms and starts to think the hours he'll spend in the bathroom. He gulped before he scoops the first spoonful of algae and worms and just when he about to put in his mouth when he notices Donnie and Leo are here along with Master Splinter!?

"What the!? What are you guys doing here?"

"Well, we don't want to miss an opportunity that you going all the way to the bottom of the pot till it's spotless," Leonardo replied with an amused grin and he is showing the look of anticipation to see Raph going through this.

"WHAT?!" Then Raph looks at Mikey with a betrayed look.

"You told them?"

"Yep."

"Why?"

"I don't like keeping secrets…I learned that the hard way." Then the memory of Master Splinter punishing them from lying to him after being grounded and forbid them from going out and accidentally dropped a very high tech what's it name for Professor Stockmen to turn into a super evolving killer robot.

Let's just say, she'll never lie to Master Splinter again.

"Wait! Donnie, are you recording it?" Donnie is holding his T-Phone up and at Raph recording from the start.

"April will not believe me unless I present her with real proof."

'Could this make any worse?' Raph thought grumbly.

"Remember Raphael, a true man never back away from a challenge no matter the cost." Said Splinter and he made it worse. Raph hates bystanders but he hates giving up even more.

"Stomach doesn't let me down!" once he said it he took a spoonful of algae and worm into his mouth and gulped all at once without chewing it and he repeated the process.

And to say, in the end, Raph's gain extra weight and never ate another algae and worms EVER again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT IS DONE! My first completed story and I hope you guys had fun reading it.

**Author's Note:**

> Part 1 ended, now you must wait for part 2.
> 
> Forgive my grammar I'll try better next time.


End file.
